


Kind of... Sometimes... Maybe?

by Jaoie



Category: Thai Actor RPF, พฤติการณ์ที่ตาย | Manner of Death (TV) RPF, อกหักมารักกับผม | Together With Me: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Previous Max/Maengmum, Previous Tul/Aim, Slow Burn, maxtul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaoie/pseuds/Jaoie
Summary: Max and Tul are old buddies from university who are now colleagues at work. They fake flirt often as a joke and it's always just fun and games, but what if it starts feeling real following their latest break-ups?---My first fic after a decade and it's MaxTul fic omg. Ended up writing my own because I've been craving MaxTul fic like nobody's business, but there's not enough of them out there.Please be kind to me. 🥺
Relationships: Max Nattapol Diloknawarit/Tul Pakorn Thanasrivanitchai
Comments: 103
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

Max inhales, letting the cigarette smoke flood his lungs before expelling it in the direction of the open bedroom window. It is dark and only the moonlight illuminates the room. He shoots a glance at the man lying face down beside him, tracing the ridges of his back with his eyes and smirking a little when he sees the blooming bruises and bite marks on his friend's shoulder blades. Tul's back and shoulder muscles are nothing to sneeze at, and he can almost wax poetic at how much he enjoyed biting and sucking the meat of that shoulder over and over as he fucked his friend into the mattress. His cock stirs at the memory. 

_Goddamn...if I had known how mindblowing sex with P'Tul would be, I would've fucked him way earlier._

He takes another drag from his cigarette.

Tul groans a little and stirs from his sleep. He turns his head in Max's direction and pops one eye open. He wrinkles his nose as Max exhales smoke in the direction of the window again. "I'm surprised you're still awake. Aren't you tired?"

Max chuckles and taps his cigarette on the ashtray. "I _am_ tired, but somehow I'm still buzzing with energy. I needed to unwind for a bit." He looks down at his senior with a hint of worry in his eyes. "How are _you_ feeling, Phi? I know it was your first time bottoming, and I might've been too rough with you...if I was, I'm really sorry."

Tul hums. "Nah, I like it rough. I always wished that I could be rough with Aim sometimes, but she liked it slow so I had to hold back." He smirks sleepily up at Max. "If I'd known that you were such a great lay, I never would've bothered with women. I would've just gone straight to you."

Max chokes on the smoke he just inhaled. He and Tul are used to joking around about fucking each other, even if they were both straight ( _as far as they knew,_ at least...now he's not so sure) and always had a woman at any given point in time, but he didn't expect Tul to be so blasé about it. _He_ was certainly feeling a little shy. 

"P'Tul, I honestly thought you were going to be a little more...bothered about this," he manages to cough out. "But okay, maybe I'm the only one being weird about it. I won't be anymore, sorry."

Tul snorts. "I mean, the way we joked around, I don't think anybody ever believed that we weren't boning no matter how much we repeated ourselves. I guess this was inevitable. And mark my words: even if we tell them that we actually _are_ boning now, no one's gonna believe that we only just started." He jerks one shoulder up in a tiny shrug. "I was honestly expecting to be bothered, but somehow I'm not and I'm not complaining. I still love tits and pussy, mind you, but this wasn't bad at all."

Despite his attempts not to, Max _blushes._ He knows his Phi is right. He supposes they brought this upon themselves - it's always been just fun and games whenever they threw dirty jokes at each other, but yesterday's energy was so... _different_ . They weren't even _drunk,_ but here they are.

Should he blame it on their pent-up hormones? To be fair, it's been - what, almost a month? - since their last relationships fell apart. (Funny how they both got dumped within the same week.) It's been almost a month since he got laid, and work has been so busy that he didn't even have time to charm girls at the local bar into a one night stand. _It must've been everything bearing down on me all at once,_ Max muses to himself. _Horniness + loneliness + accidental sexual tension with my best bud = ACTUAL sex with my best bud. When you put it that way, I guess it makes sense..._

It's gonna be an eventful phase in their friendship, he thinks as Tul drifts back to sleep. He puts his cigarette out and leaves it in the ashtray, deciding that he ought to rest now and prepare for an interesting morning ahead. 


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did they even get to that point?

**_2 weeks ago…_ **

"Bottoms up, woohoo!!!"

The four men whoop and whistle before chugging their beer. Max and Tul finish theirs the fastest, and Foei snickers at them after he downs his.

"Man, it's hilarious how you both got dumped within the same week," Foei tuts as the two men groan in response. "And hey, don't act like you're the victims here. We all know how you've been giving your jobs more time of the day than your ladies these past few months. Who can blame them?"

"But if they're mature and really loved us, they should've understood, right?" Tul laments. "I've been transparent with Aim. We needed to impress the hell out of the new clients because they're bigwigs. My manager would have my head if we aren't at our best. Is it my fault that our strategy meetings always take ages?"

"Riiight," Max whines. "My manager would've kicked me in the balls if I dared to skip any of the trade shows he's been making me attend like crazy these days. And my god, all the calls and contract negotiations I gotta deal with daily...just the thought of it kills my erection every time. I understand why Maeng was so distraught, but man, cut me some slack."

"I agree that Aim and Maengmum should've been more understanding," Great chimes in. "But then, you know how women are. They require a lot of time and attention to be happy. You've both been neck-deep in work for a while now, and I remember how you both kept them waiting during date night sometimes because you were pulling overtime." He raises a hand to silence them before they could retort. "No, I'm not saying it's your fault. They should've been more patient with you both. But I guess I understand where they're coming from too."

A beat passes in silence as all four buddies resume drinking their beer. Great gestures to the waiter to bring them another bucket. He can tell that this will be a long night. 

"I really thought it was going well with Aim," Tul sulks. "I really loved her and she seemed to understand me very well. She seemed to be career-minded too so I didn't expect her to break up with me over  _ work _ , of all things."

Max pats Tul's back sympathetically. "There, there. You're a catch, you'll find someone new soon. I'm available, maybe you'd like to finally give me a try?" He winks lasciviously at Tul who snickers and winks back. Foei and Great both groan.

"Thanks, man. You're a catch, yourself. Didn't you say that Maeng dumped you because she feels that you spend more time with your workmates and bros than with her? Maybe it's me you really love, bro. Guess you should finally act on it." As if on cue, Max and Tul both dissolve into giggles at Tul's response. They high-five each other and Great sighs.

"Guys, please flirt when you're behind closed doors. We all know you have an FWB thing going on when you're in between women. Some of us here do NOT want to hear the details." Foei nods profusely in agreement. Tul snorts.

"We really don't," Tul says while rolling his eyes. "But if believing that helps you sleep at night then fine." 

\---

It's about three hours later and close to midnight when the four men stumble out of the bar, slightly tipsy and in higher spirits than when they arrived. Foei sings some annoyingly popular song at the top of his lungs as they walk towards the parking lot, his left arm slung around Max and the right slung around Tul who was singing along with a dopey smile on his face. Great lags behind with his arms raised slightly forward, in case any of the three idiots stumble and need catching. Impressively, the three manage to get to their cars in the parking lot without any assistance, thank goodness.

Foei untangles himself from Max and Tul upon reaching his car, whistling as he unlocks the door to the driver's seat, while Great starts walking in the direction of his own vehicle. Tul turns towards Max with a questioning incline of his head.

"How're you going home?" Tul inquires.

"Guess I'll catch a cab," Max replies with a shrug. "Drive safely, boys. I'm talking to YOU, Foei, I don't think you ought to be driving now in the first place!" Foei snorts and waves his hand dismissively, his car door still open while waiting for the engine to heat up.

"I could give you a ride instead, it's pretty late," Tul offers. Max mulls it over while the older man enters and starts his car. To be honest, he wasn't thrilled at the thought of being alone that night, but at the same time he didn't want to bother his Phi. Goodness knows they both need a good night's sleep to recover from all the bullshit they went through this week.

Great chuckles from his own vehicle, his window rolled down so he can keep talking to them. "I was actually going to offer you a ride too, but I realized that Tul would want you to himself on a night like this. Just go and ride with him already."

Max rolls his eyes. Deep down, he  _ is  _ grateful that P'Tul offered. He can just imagine the pity party he would throw for himself while alone in a cab on his way home and he would rather not go through that, thank you very much. He arrives at a decision.

"P'Tul, I have decided that I will spend the night at your place," he announces. "We brokenhearted souls should stick together. Perfect night to cry about our exes while listening to shitty love songs."

His senior nods. "Sure, I do have a spare toothbrush and you still have clothes left in my closet from last time."

Foei groans. "Okay, god, so you guys occasionally  _ fuck _ , we already knew that. You didn't need to remind us, asshole."

"Aww, Foei, you know I'm just one booty call away if you want to try it too," Max simpers and winks saucily at Foei. The latter groans again. 

"Max, let's go already!” Tul calls. “I'm ready to pass out." Max chuckles sheepishly and follows Tul into his car. They all say their goodbyes before going their separate ways for the night.

Tul sings along to the song on the radio during the drive home and Max listens, appreciating how good his Phi sounds. It's been such a long day, but right now he feels at peace. He closes his eyes and lets his Phi's beautiful voice wash over him.

"P'Tul, I have a favor," Max mumbles. Tul hums questioningly, urging him to go on. "I feel really lonely tonight. I think I might actually cry myself to sleep if I sleep alone on the sofa bed. Would you let me sleep on your bed instead?"

Tul hums again. "Sure, Maxi. You know my bed is big enough for both of us."

"Will you let me spoon you?"

Tul chuckles. "I mean, it's not like I'd have a choice. Even if I said no, I'm sure your clingy ass will end up doing just that anyways." He pauses thoughtfully. "And you know, I'm feeling pretty lonely myself. Maybe some cuddling would do me good too."

Max cracks an eye open and shoots Tul a dopey smile. "I love you, Phi."

\---

They arrive at Tul's condominium building soon after. The elevator ride to Tul's floor is filled with sleepy yet comfortable silence. Max loves how the whole building looks and smells - it's classy, well-kept, and exactly where one would expect a man like Tul Pakorn to live. When single he is here often, taking advantage of the pool and gym access to scout new women to flirt with. He is never single for very long, and he's pretty sure he won't be again this time, but for now he will make do with his current company.

_ Okay...so "make do" is very disrespectful,  _ he amends sheepishly. They all know how much he enjoys Tul's company, and who wouldn't? No one could resist such a responsible, mature, and accomplished man. 

Also - one interesting thing about their friendship is that they're clingier and touchier with each other when they're sad. They're both very tactile, affectionate people, and their masculinities aren't so fragile that they would shy away from comforting each other when they need it. Cuddling and sleeping together in the same bed is nothing new for them. He's not ashamed to admit that he enjoys it. He will definitely make the most out of this time because when he's taken again, it'll be a while before they get any quality bro time again.

Tul being the excellent host that he is immediately provides Max with a bath towel and a change of clothes for the night. They go about their nighttime rituals in companionable silence, and soon enough they finally settle down on Tul's bed, ready to catch some much-needed sleep.

Max wastes no time scooting closer to his Phi, who silently offers his arm as a makeshift pillow. Max fits himself into the warm space between Tul's outstretched arm and torso, laying his head on a firm bicep and draping an arm over the older man's taut stomach. A contented sigh escapes his lips and he closes his eyes as he basks in his friend's warmth.

"P'Tul, I hope you don't forget how amazing you are, no matter how crappy P'Aim probably made you feel after dumping you," he says in a soft voice. Tul chuckles and tangles his hand in Max's hair, running his fingers through the younger's soft locks. 

"Thank you, Maxi. That means a lot. I do feel shitty but I feel better with you here." He leans down to press a kiss to the crown of his junior's head. "How are  _ you  _ feeling? I know things were pretty serious between you and Maeng. I thought her breaking up with you came out of left field, to be honest."

"I actually don't understand, Phi," Max laments. "I was doing my best to make time for her. You know how many boy's night outs I passed on to make sure I spent time with her instead. I admit I fell short a lot of times because of work, but didn't I do my best to make it up to her? And didn't I tell her that I'm working harder so I can get a promotion and more money  _ and  _ be able to save up for a house? I was working hard for  _ us.  _ It wasn't because she wasn't my priority. She really was." 

Tul hums and rubs soothing circles on Max's scalp. Max sighs and buries his nose in the space where Tul's neck and shoulder meet, inhaling his Phi's scent to comfort himself. That never fails to calm him down. He exhales shakily before carrying on with his whining. "Also, she wanted me to choose between her and you guys, and that hurt me. I thought she understood how important my friends are to me. Sure, I love her, but I love you guys too and I wouldn't give our friendship up for the world. How could she make me choose? If she really loved me then she should've understood." 

Tul covers the hand draped across his stomach with his palm and interlaces their fingers together. He gently brings Max's head closer to his face and presses a kiss to his junior's forehead. "There, there, Maxi. I'm sure she really loved you. I guess some women just really need to be the only one in your life and don't want to share, but that's on her. It had nothing to do with you as a person and I’m sure it wasn't because of anything you did. You’re one of the most passionate and considerate men I know, and any woman would be SO lucky to have you. The right one will come along, someday…"

Max grips his Phi's hand tighter at that, and Tul squeezes back reassuringly. He continues to stroke Max's hair while Max nuzzles his neck, drinking in his scent almost desperately. They stay like that for a few minutes, drawing comfort from each other's touch as they mull over their recent heartbreaks.

For some reason, images of him and P'Tul doing what he and Maeng usually did flashes through his mind. He thinks about going to the theaters, trying out new restaurants, travelling, and cuddling on the sofa while watching Netflix every night with the older man, and how fun it'll likely be. He imagines visiting Tul in his private office at work, smiling fondly as he watches the workaholic manager putter away on his computer with his eyebrows knit together in concentration; how he would barely notice as Max comes up to him, and how he would yelp in surprise when Max suddenly gives him a back massage. He imagines the feeling of those sturdy shoulder muscles under his fingertips and how hard he would have to knead to massage the knots out. 

Then it occurs to him to wonder why he's having these thoughts about one of his best bros.

"I must be really lonely," Max muses. "I suddenly started thinking weird thoughts of you."

Tul raises his eyebrows. "What thoughts?"

"I started imagining how it would look like if I was dating you instead." His eyes light up mischievously in the dark. "Wait...that's a thought. Don't you think it would be hilarious if we pretend 'dated' until we find new girlfriends?? Oh god, just imagine Foei and Great's faces if we turn up the flirting."

Tul snorts at that. "Maxi, they're already convinced that we're gay for each other and  _ fucking _ . It's not like they need any more 'proof'."

"I can't help it, their faces are hilarious every time. They look so fucking  _ tortured. _ I can't get enough of it."

"Maxi, if you're just looking for an excuse to ask me to treat you to that wagyu steak restaurant you've been drooling over, close that big contract first then we'll talk again."

Max snickers. "You know, I didn't even think of that but that's a great idea." He cranes his neck to look up at Tul and gives him his best puppy-eyed look. "Date me at that restaurant, pretty please? I'll be a good boy. The bestest Nong you've ever had. Just feed me wagyu, please?"

Tul rolls his eyes. "Shut up, you spoiled brat."

They fall silent once again, but Max's head is still spinning with thoughts of "dating" Tul. He laughs at his own loneliness and how it's causing him to consider play-dating with his senior, at least until his post-relationship blues pass. 

It's unbelievably tempting though. He loves how warm Tul's embrace is. He loves how his Phi's large, calloused hands fit in his so well; how soothing his touches are, and how his mere presence makes him feel safe. And he loves his Phi,  _ period _ , but no homo.  _ It wouldn't be so bad if we cuddled like this regularly,  _ he muses internally.  _ It's not like this is anything new. It probably just hits differently because this is our first time being single at the same time in a long while. _

A slightly less ridiculous idea comes to mind and he pounces on it immediately.

"P'Tul, would you mind if I stayed here with you this whole week? My apartment feels so lonely without Maeng. I don't think I can stand it."

Tul makes a contemplating sound. "That's fine, I guess. We can get your stuff sometime over the weekend. As long as you don't expect me to cook for you daily. With all the overtime we've been pulling, I only ever have energy for take out and delivery nowadays."

Max attempts (but fails) to squeak in delight. His voice cracks horribly which elicits choked laughter out of Tul. "Not a problem, Phi. I'll pay for my share of the meals and even clean if I have energy left. I'll be a very good housewife for you, I promise."

Tul reaches down to pinch Max's cheek, ignoring his yelp of protest. "While you're at it, do my laundry and groceries for me too,  _ Mia _ ."

"Would you like me to be your sex slave too,  _ Pua _ ?" 

"Goddamnit, don't you get goosebumps from the shit you say sometimes?"

They finally fall asleep soon after, tired yet thankful for a potentially less lonely week ahead as a single man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really just wanted an excuse to write about MaxTul cuddling, okay. Can you blame me 😌


	3. Extended Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, a brokenhearted Max is a clingy Max. Tul is an enabler.

Tul wakes up to the feeling of a broad chest against his back and arms wrapped tight around his torso. He smiles.  _ Of course Max wouldn't forget about his request to spoon me.  _ Max has always loved hugging him from behind, and he appreciates how warm and safe it makes him feel. He's always the one doing that to his girlfriends and while he likes it, he  _ also  _ likes feeling like he's the one being protected sometimes, and being the little spoon gives him that. Only Max ever makes him feel that way.

This cheesy train of thought first thing in the morning reminds him of Max's pretend dating idea. He chuckles to himself. It's hilarious how his Nong gives zero fucks about what other people think of his sexuality. Come to think of it, he's always been like that since their uni days - he never cared about the gay rumors that spread within the fraternity because he was too loud and affectionate, and he stood his ground even when the other frat members accused him of sucking up to Tul and using that connection to get an Exec position during Senior year.

(That was 100% false, by the way. Max is a very inspiring and competent man who was elected purely because of his own merit. Anybody who thinks otherwise is just jealous, in Tul's opinion.)

Admittedly, even Tul himself was wary of the overly cheerful, charismatic Pledge who kept approaching him, but eventually he realized how sincere that eager beaver Sophomore was about getting to know him. He clearly remembers the warm, fuzzy feeling that he got in his stomach after Max declared his admiration for him during initiation night. (Granted, Max  _ did _ wax poetic about his admiration for Great too, and he might've felt disappointed that he wasn't the Golden Nong's only idol, but he knows that Max was no less sincere for it.)

Somehow they stayed in contact even after Tul's graduation, along with Foei (who was Max's best buddy during their Pledge days - they were attached at the hip back at uni, and he eventually became Tul's friend too) and Great (who was Tul's partner in crime throughout their whole term in the frat's executive leadership team). Ah, those were the days. Back then, Tul was just a grunt in the company who wasn't accountable for so many things, and he had a ton of time to dedicate to dating and going on boys' night outs. As much as he enjoys being a manager, he  _ does  _ miss having a life...work-life balance has just been so difficult to achieve nowadays.

Speaking of work-life balance - he's excited to spend the whole weekend doing absolutely  _ nothing _ . He'll have all meals for the day delivered...be completely free from washing any dishes....pull up Netflix on his laptop and binge watch series with Max on the couch all day long...but who is he kidding, he knows they'll spend 60% of that "binge watching" time napping. He can't wait.

What should they eat for breakfast? He reaches out to get his phone from the nightstand and browse through his options. The movement wakes Max up, who lets out a low whine at being roused from his sleep. He rubs his nose lazily against Tul's nape and tightens his hold on the older man's waist.

"Great timing," Tul says by way of greeting. "Wake up, sleepyhead. I'm ordering breakfast soon and I need to know what you want."

"If I said I wanted to eat you for breakfast, would you let me?"

"Sure honey, do you want me with sunny side up or scrambled eggs?"

Max snorts and nips at Tul's nape lightly. He yelps and turns to look at his Nong. "Max, I swear to god, if I feel morning wood up my ass I'm NOT going to feed you." He turns back to his phone. "Okay, I kind of want hungarian sausage and fried garlic rice this morning. And hot chocolate for a change, I feel like my blood is now coffee from all the caffeine I consume." He adds said items to the cart. "What do you want, Maxi?"

Max lets out a sleepy hum. "Hmm...I'll have what you're having, Phi. Add scrambled eggs and coffee for me instead of hot chocolate though."

"Roger that."

Tul confirms the order and browses through his social media while waiting. He quickly realizes how bad an idea that was when he comes across Aim's posts...looks like she was out partying with her friends last night. He couldn't help but worry. Did she drink too much? Was she able to get home safely? Before he realizes it, he's pulled up a blank text message with Aim as the recipient. Goodness, how much he wants to text her.

He pauses and grits his teeth.  _ How pathetic can you get, Pakorn? Get it together.  _ He exits the messaging app, locks his phone, and puts it back on the nightstand. He wriggles around and Max, immediately understanding what he was trying to do, obediently loosens his hold so Tul can twist around. As soon as he’s turned around he buries his face against Max's chest, wrapping his arm tight around his Nong's middle. 

When he's settled into his new position, Max brings a hand up to cradle the back of Tul's head and strokes his hair. Tul almost purrs. He's always loved it when his girlfriends run their hands through his hair, and he appreciates that Max is here to do it for him when he's a girlfriend poorer. 

"You okay, Phi?"

"No. I almost texted Aim. I'm pathetic, aren't I?"

Max makes a sympathetic sound. "For what it's worth, Phi, I've been on the verge of texting Maeng daily since she broke up with me. In fact, I texted her immediately the day after in case she changed her mind. I'm such an annoying ex, aren't I?

Tul bites his lower lip thoughtfully at that. Is there a chance that Aim would change her mind? Maybe if he promised to dedicate more time to her...nah. He wouldn't be able to fulfill that promise right now. There's just too much going on at work. Perhaps he can request additional staff, or an Assistant Manager to share his load...that's a thought. Good luck getting additional headcount approved, but he makes a mental note to bring that up with the Director come Monday.

It's decided. He'll do what he can to lessen the time he needs to dedicate to his job, then reach out to Aim and see if she won't consider getting back with him. He nods internally to himself.

"Phi, I can practically hear the gears in your brain turning. What's on your mind?"

"Do you think they'll allow HR to hire an Assistant Manager to support me so I wouldn't need to pull so much overtime?" Tul asks, his voice muffled against Max's sternum. He's already imagining the conversation and what points he would need to make to convince them to approve the job opening. Perhaps he should draft a list of everything that he does at work...maybe that would convince them. He's confident that  _ anybody  _ would feel stressed from looking at what's currently on his plate.

Max snorts in response. "I mean, you can try? We all know how stingy they are." He starts stroking Tul's back, probably absentmindedly. Tul shivers. "Let me guess. You want an Assistant Manager so you'll have more time outside of work, then at that point you'll ask Aim to get back with you. I'm right, aren't I?"

"Hit the nail right on the head."

Max hums. "That sounds like a good plan actually. I dig it. I should do something on my end to woo Maeng back too...help me brainstorm, Phi?"

Tul's phone rings. He immediately unsticks himself from Max to take the call.

"Hello? Oh, good morning, Sir. One second, I'll be at the door soon."

And off he goes to get their breakfast from the delivery guy.

The day passes exactly like Tul envisioned - they order all their meals for the day online; throw everything away and not wash a single plate and utensil; play games on Tul's PS4; and binge watch Black Mirror episodes on Netflix till evening. They decide to postpone the trip to Max's apartment till tomorrow so they can bum around in peace for today.

He soon finds out that Max doesn't intend to be a couch potato all weekend. Late that evening, during a lull in the episode and while they were sipping beer on the couch, his Nong turns to him with sparkling eyes.

"Phi, Phi. After getting my stuff in the morning, let's have brunch at that steakhouse I mentioned?” He suggests excitedly. “Then let's go for a drive after. We don't have to go anywhere in particular _... _ let's just go on a road trip. I'll pay for the gas and treat you to dinner, I just need to go  _ somewhere."  _ He shoots Tul his best puppy eyed look. "Please, P'Tul, pretty please?"

Tul throws his head back and downs the rest of his beer, considering. That doesn't align with his plans for this Sunday (which is to not do anything  _ at all) _ , but he supposes it's not that big of a deal. Maxi is heartbroken and needs a distraction. He can give that to his precious Nong. 

"Sure, we can do that. As long as  _ you  _ take the driver's seat after brunch. I was hoping to just chill tomorrow so take responsibility."

Max scoots over and presses a wet kiss to his cheek, ignoring his yelp of protest. "Thank you, Phi! I'll take full responsibility. I won't foot the bill for the brunch because that'll break the bank but everything else? I got you."

That night, Max chooses to sleep on his bed again. The younger man requests to be the little spoon this time. He complies. Max was by no means a small man, but somehow he manages to fit his broad back inside Tul's embrace. 

Tul drapes his right leg over the younger's thigh and presses a kiss languidly to his nape before closing his eyes. He feels Max shiver and respond by covering Tul's wrist with his palm.

"Good night, P'Tul," Max says in a low, sleepy voice. "I'm excited for tomorrow. Thanks in advance for indulging me."

"Anytime, Maxi."

"I love you, P'Tul."

"Love you too, Nong."

\---

The following morning is definitely busier. Tul's alarm rings at 8AM and he only gives himself a minute to bake in bed before getting up and hitting the showers. 

Max, of course, doesn't move to get up until after Tul is done. It takes Tul pulling the curtains back to let the sunlight in, shaking him by the shoulders several times, and one playful slap on the ass for him to get up. He whines and grumbles for show, but he  _ does  _ get up after Tul throws a towel at him while threatening to cart him back to his apartment if he doesn't move.

Max showers on autopilot and helps himself to all of P'Tul's hair and skin care products. One thing he loves about staying here is the sheer  _ variety  _ of products that he gets access to. At home he only has the bare minimum but here? He can do a full-on hair conditioning and skin care routine. It's not his thing, but he supposes it doesn't hurt to care for himself a little more. Softer hair and clearer skin might compel Maeng to return to him. Who knows?

The sight of P'Tul in long sleeves and pressed slacks greets him as he exits the shower. He whistles cheekily. Tul snorts in response as he puts on his favorite gold watch, sunlight glinting off the surface as he runs his hands over his clothes to smoothen the (nonexistent) wrinkles.

Max couldn't help but appreciate the sight while drying his hair with another towel. Really, he doesn't understand why women ever dump this man. If he were them, he would never let such a smart, responsible, hot, and  _ loaded  _ man slip from his hands. He would give  _ anything _ to be as amazing as his Phi is.

But then again, even a specimen  _ that _ fine got dumped. Life is really unfair sometimes.

Max also helps himself to Tul's clothes and picks out items that match Tul's current getup, just because. While it's a bit of a struggle fitting into his Phi's button-down (he's at least one size larger despite being younger), he still feels satisfied when he checks himself out in the mirror. The tight fit actually works to his advantage because it highlights all the right upper body muscles. He winks at himself before looking down to smoothen his borrowed slacks.

Tul chuckles when he sees Max dressed in his clothes. "Really? You couldn't wait until we got your stuff from your apartment?"

He waves his senior off. "Ssshhh, Phi. I don't often get an excuse to borrow your expensive clothes. Besides, isn't seeing your boyfriend in your clothes really hot?"

Tul rolls his eyes. "Ugh, fine. I'm making you do my laundry as payment for crashing at my place. Guess that gives you a free pass at my clothes."

In the end, Max also nabs a watch and a pair of dress shoes from Tul to complete his borrowed outfit. He waits until Tul finishes checking himself out (for the nth time) in front of the living room mirror before calling for his attention.

"Look at me, Phi. Ain't I looking like a million bucks?" He shoves his hands in his pockets and shifts all of his weight onto one leg, cocking his hip and flicking his fringe dramatically away from his eyes. "Watch the women stare at me later, and watch me ignore them because I'm dating  _ you _ today. But if anybody is especially pretty I'll definitely get their number - hope you don't take offense, Phi."

Tul rolls his eyes at that. "Do whatever you want. And Maxi, stop pretending like you don't have expensive designer clothing in your wardrobe too. I've seen you schmooze with clients and flirt in bars in those."

"But I always just buy the cheapest ones that I could find. This is my only chance to wear designer clothes that  _ weren't _ on sale."

Eventually, they exit the unit and ride the elevator down to the parking floor. After they've settled down in the car, Tul connects his phone via bluetooth and the first song on his driving playlist blasts from the car speakers. He then drives toward the parking exit and out into the busy street.

Max drums his fingers to the beat of the song and listens, like he always does, as Tul sings along. He glances sideways and grins at the look on his Phi's face. When singing, Tul always looks so into it and his voice is always so good. A combination of jealousy and admiration flickers in his chest.  _ Ugh, a good singer on top of being rich, smart, and sizzling hot! Seriously, I don't understand how P'Aim managed to dump this guy. _

They make a pit stop at his apartment first to pick up his clothes and other stuff. He unlocks the door and ushers Tul inside. He's halfway to the entrance of his bedroom when another impulse creeps into his brain.

_ Man...brokenhearted Max is a clingy motherfucker,  _ he muses to himself _.  _ He goes for it anyway.

"P'Tul, would I be pushing my luck if I bring 2 weeks' worth of stuff over?"

Tul pauses in the middle of removing his shoes to stare at him. "...I thought you were only staying for a week?"

Max flashes him his best puppy-eyed look. "Well, supposedly. But I think I'm gonna need more time before I'm ready to live alone again, so I was hoping you would be okay with that."

He mentally crosses his fingers, hoping that Tul would say yes. If he's being honest, he doesn't think two weeks would be enough either, but he didn't want to overimpose.

Tul eventually nods. Max whoops and pumps his fist into the air.

"You are the  _ absolute  _ best. While I'm there I'll be the best wife and take care of you so good, you'll actually want to marry me,  _ Pua. _ " Tul snorts and waves him away with a flick of his hand. "Now hang tight as I pack up."

"I'll be right behind you-" Tul makes a beeline for the bathroom, as expected.  _ Of course he'll make the hygiene-related stuff his concern.  _ "I'll pack up your toiletries while you pick out your clothes and whatever else you want to bring."

And off they go packing Max's stuff to sustain him through his two-week sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's moving pretty slowly right now, but I swear we're getting to the meat of the plot. Hang tight 🥴


	4. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Tul eat steak. Maeng and Aim are in the wrong place at the wrong time. Confusion (?) ensues.

After much ado, they  _ finally _ make it to the steakhouse, right in time for the 11 AM reservation which Max managed to snag last night.

They pull out the big guns and order a wagyu tomahawk ribeye, of course.  _ No hunk of meat is ever too much for us,  _ Max thinks excitedly. They order soup and wine and sides to go with the steak and sit back as they wait for their food.

"Sorry to bring this up right now, but I kinda miss taking Aim out on date nights," Tul says wistfully as he stares at his empty wine glass. Max hums sympathetically. "She was such a wine and cheese connoisseur, my uncultured ass couldn't keep up. I hate how work often made me reschedule at the last minute...what a shitty boyfriend, right?" He runs his hand through his hair and ruffles it.

"I guess in hindsight, dumping me made perfect sense. Who would want to stick with a boring workaholic for too long?"

"Phi, I hope you don't seriously believe that," Max interjects before Tul even finishes. "I would give an arm and a leg to become even  _ half _ of the man that you are. If she couldn't hold out for you, that's her loss."

"But-"

"Sshh. I don't want to hear it. And seriously, Phi, save that for later when we're drunk or something. It's too early to be emo! You're about to eat _wagyu_ _steak!_ You have no right to be sad right now."

Tul snorts at that and shrugs. "I'm sorry. The ambiance got me nostalgic. But you're right, I shouldn't dwell on that right now."

They talk about work to distract themselves. It gets a little heated, as is usual whenever they talk shop. The food arrives while they're in the middle of arguing.

"With all due respect, Phi. I know this client I brought in just last month is a little...ah...difficult, but the fee I'm charging them is above our usual so they have every right to be. It'd be such a waste if we lost them because your team couldn't be arsed to focus on their requests."

Tul pauses to smile at and thank the server who brought their orders. His frown slips back in place as soon as she leaves, though. "You _know_ that what they're asking for is a tall order. Don't you think we're doing everything that we can? My god, their requirements are _ridiculous_." He ruffles his hair in frustration. "Maxi, I know getting clients is hard work, but I hope you stop overpromising just to get them to sign."

Max pouts. "Phi, it's not overpromising if I said it because I  _ know _ you and your team can deliver."

"Well, this shit is tough and you're not the one burning brain cells to get it done, so…"

"Come oooon." Under the table, Max runs the side of his shoe across the side of Tul's calf placatingly, ignoring the older man's squawk of protest. "Tell you what. Since we're gonna be roomies for a couple weeks, how about I pitch in on the brainstorming? I know I typically don't get involved in Ops but I'll make an exception. Just for you."

Tul jerks his leg to shake Max's foot off but doesn't actually move his leg away. Max keeps the side of his shoe pressed to Tul's. "If you don't come up with a genius idea to save me from this hell, what should I do to you?"

"Goodness, is that your punishment kink coming out?"

Tul pretend kicks him under the table. "Don't expose me,  _ Mia _ ."

They continue sounding ideas off of each other while eating, until a familiar voice catches Max's attention. He turns towards the entrance and practically feels his face turn white when he sees the women entering the restaurant.

Seriously, of all times...why would  _ Maengmum  _ be here?? With fucking  _ P'Aim?? _

Tul immediately notices how Max froze. He looks behind him and tenses too when he sees his  _ and _ Max's ex making a beeline for one of the tables. Seriously, what is this timing? Thankfully their seats seem to be on the other side of the restaurant, but  _ still. _

Max wordlessly bites into the piece of steak that he sliced for himself earlier. Tul turns back to him with a pained yet worried look in his eyes. "Maxi, we can go now if you want. I can get the bill now and get the food wrapped up to go, just say the word."

He shakes his head. "No, Phi...it's alright. Don't worry about me. But if  _ you  _ want to go now…"

Tul shakes his head sharply. "No. No...we'll be fine."

They continue their meal in silence. Max keeps his left knee and shin pressed to Tul's, both as a silent show of support and a way to ground himself.

Of course, despite their silence, Maeng eventually notices their presence. The way her face turns stony as soon as she sees them breaks Max's heart.

He shoots her a tentative smile. Miraculously, her expression softens and she returns it, though hers is sadder. 

P'Aim turns to look at them as well, but her expression is noticeably more annoyed. She looks away with a flip of her hair ( _ Such attitude,  _ Max can't help but think). She seems to say something to Maeng, whose eyes fill up with sympathy. He watches as his ex covers P'Aim's hand with her own in a comforting gesture.

_ Since when have they been close? I didn't even know that Maeng and P'Aim  _ talk _. _

All of a sudden he recalls how often he promised to take Maeng on a date here, and how that never quite happened. Something always comes up at the last minute. He concedes that maybe P'Tul was onto something earlier...anyone would be tired of putting up with someone who's always prioritizing work over them.

He still fiercely believes that this shouldn't apply to P'Tul, though. He's nowhere near amazing as his Phi, so maybe _he_ deserves to be dumped for being a boring workaholic, but not P'Tul. _Never_ P'Tul.

Suddenly, the meat is no longer as tasty as it was earlier. He takes a sip of wine to refresh his palate. _Man, I wanna get smashed but it's a work day tomorrow...bummer._ A few more beats pass in silence.

"P'Tul," he calls tentatively, more to break the silence than because he actually has something to say. "After this...anywhere you want to go? I'll drive, as promised."

Tul mulls it over. "I kind of want to go out of town. But not  _ so  _ far that it'll take us hours to return. I just want to...breathe and see a different view for a bit before the work week starts again."

Max hums in contemplation. "I got you, Phi."

To be honest he has no idea where he could take P'Tul, but meh. He'll just play it by ear when they get back on the road.

Maeng and Aim finish eating faster than they do, somehow. They pay for their food in record time and Max watches them the whole time as they prepare to leave. Maeng catches his eye on her way to the exit.

He shoots her a pleading look - the most serious version of his puppy eyes that he can manage - but she just shakes her head subtly, so slightly that you would miss it if you didn't know her as well as Max does. Hope blooms in his chest. He knows that's Maeng speak for "We'll talk later" and, well...as they say, some is better than none.

Tul visibly deflates in relief after hearing the chime of the bell hanging in the doorway. He pokes his remaining food with his fork.

"What was Aim's expression like?" Tul asks.

"Well...she looked mad," he admits. "Maeng looked a little more... amiable. But P'Aim just looks downright pissed."

He hates how that makes Tul look sad. Can't lie to his Phi though. "Did you know that they were close? Or maybe they just became close after...you know?"

Tul shakes his head. "I had no idea. I know they talked for a bit the last time we brought them to a night out with Great and Foei, but I didn't know that they talked outside of that."

"Seriously, though...today of all days? I'm guessing it was Maeng's idea. I kept promising to take her here before but...well."

His chest clenches when Tul doesn't respond, his face still downcast. He knows it's not his fault but still - he feels terrible that his Phi is sad when he only wanted to cheer the other man up with wine and steak. Well, that backfired so bad...

They finish the rest of their meal in silence.

Eventually they check out, Tul footing the bill and waving away Max's attempts to pay him back. Max coos at the older man as he puts his wallet away. "Phi, you spoil me too much. I know I joked about you treating me to wagyu but I was really meaning to pay. Keep this up and I'm gonna date you for real."

"Nah, I won't unless you promise to spoil  _ me.  _ I'm tired of being the...spoiler."

"Hah, says you as you spend money on me. A lesser man would be on their knees by now."

They smile at the server who greets them on their way out. Max fishes his cigarettes out of his pocket and jerks his head in the direction of the smoking area.

"Phi, quick smoke break while you start the car?"

Tul nods. "Sure. I'll wait for you in the parking lot."

Max makes a beeline for the smoking area and immediately lights a stick after finding himself a nice, empty spot. To be honest, he just kind of wanted some time to himself to message Maeng. He can't let this day pass without reaching out to her. She smiled at him - that counts for something, right? He takes his phone from his pocket.

Apparently, though - she's already beaten him to it. His eyes widen when he sees a message from her.

* * *

_**Maeng Suteerak** _ **💖**

Hey, Max. I just wanted to say that I hope it works out between you and P'Tul.

_**Maxiii**_ 💖

...Maeng. What are you talking about?

_**Maeng Suteerak**_ 💖

You really don't need to play dumb. I swear it's okay. I've already accepted that I can't get in between you two. I wasn't sure before, but I'm sure now.

_**Maxiii**_ 💖

Okay, we really need to talk. Maeng, I'm serious about you. I don't know why you think P'Tul and I have a thing but please believe me when I say that we don't ☹️☹️☹️☹️ It's not yet too late to clear things up. We can still fix this. Please say you'll talk to me? ☹️☹️☹️

_**Maeng Suteerak** _💖

Max, you've promised me date nights at that restaurant so many times, but it never happened. Something always comes up. But today I see you with P'Tul, looking like you're both in your own world...like you guys ALWAYS do, I guess...on a Sunday. You're always too lazy to go out on a Sunday when I ask.

_**Maxiii**_ 💖

I will ditch P'Tul for you right now. Let's fix this. Please ☹️

_**Maeng Suteerak 💖** _

Hah...thanks for saying that, but I already know that you can't do it. Besides, P'Aim's a little upset so we're gonna find something to cheer us up. She's trying so hard to move on. We both are.

_**Maxiii**_ 💖

About that. I didn't know that you and P'Aim were friends. Could you please tell her that P'Tul is really heartbroken? I know he'll do what he can to get her back...please, ask her to give him another chance.

Where are you right now? I'll go to you. 

You know you don't need to move on, right? It's all a misunderstanding. We can still get back together. Maeng, I love you. 

_**Maeng Suteerak**_ 💖

Are you serious right now?

Oh shit. You're serious.

_**Maxiii**_ 💖

...of course I am???

_**Maeng Suteerak**_ 💖

Oh Max...I love you so much.

_**Maxiii**_ 💖

Sooo...are we getting back together? 🥺👉👈

_**Maeng Suteerak**_ 💖

And that's exactly why I broke up with you.

_**Maxiii**_ 💖

...what the fuck

_**Maeng Suteerak**_ 💖

I can't believe you right now. Get it together, Nattapol!! 😠🤬

_**Maxiii**_ 💖

Ummm

_**Maeng Suteerak**_ 💖

I wish you were just playing dumb but dang. You're being real right now. I can't believe how dense you are.

_**Maxiii**_ 💖

Maeng can you please just tell me where you are

We need to talk in person!! I don't understand anything you're saying right now!!

_**Maeng Suteerak**_ 💖

NO

MAX NATTAPOL DILOKNAWARIT

Get it the fuck TOGETHER

ISTG I wanna smack you right now!!!

_**Maxiii**_ 💖

?????????????

_**Maeng Suteerak**_ 💖

Okay I'm done with this conversation

Poor P'Aim. This is harder on her than it is for me, but this is for the best

Now go back to P'Tul. I'm buying P'Aim a buttload of ice cream so we can cry together

But this time we're gonna cry out of FRUSTRATION at how dumb our exes are!!! Men, ISTG

_**Maxiii**_ 💖

😱

_**Maeng Suteerak**_ 💖

I'm serious, Max, I gotta go

Don't talk to me until you've figured your shit out

_**Maxiii**_ 💖

Maeng!!!

* * *

Well...that was very interesting.

He stays for a few more minutes to smoke the rest of his cigarette, hoping that Maeng would reply. She doesn't. Of course she doesn't. Her decisions are almost always final. 

It's a start, though. He'll try again tonight. He'll wear her down...she'll see.

He smirks to himself as he stubs his cigarette on a nearby trash bin, disposing of it before turning to go to the parking lot. He's kept P'Tul waiting long enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AFAIK, Suteerak means "most beloved", but please do correct me if I'm wrong!!
> 
> Also, please ignore the lack of time stamps in the texts. They're irrelevant anyways 🤷


	5. Baby, I Would Go To War For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tul and Aim talk. It goes...weird. 
> 
> Max plays chauffeur and takes a trip down memory lane.

Tul chews his bottom lip anxiously as he stares down at his phone, his chat conversation with Aim pulled up. The blinking cursor almost looks like it's teasing him. _Okay, so this is pathetic. But I can't take it anymore. I really need to talk to her…_

_Fuck it_ , he thinks and just goes for it.

* * *

_**Tullie**_ 😎💪🥰

Hey Aim...I didn't expect to see you earlier. How have you been? 

_**Aim**_ 🥺😻🥰

Probably not as good as you were doing earlier...but I'm okay I guess.

_**Tullie**_ 😎💪🥰

...Aim, you know I'm not okay.

I don't know if it's okay to say this but seriously, I miss you.

_**Aim**_ 🥺😻🥰

I miss you too.

_**Tullie**_ 😎💪🥰

Can we talk? Please?

It's not yet too late to fix things?

_**Aim**_ 🥺😻🥰

I don't know about that, Tul.

I'm choosing myself this time. I know you love me, but probably not enough to make me your priority.

_**Tullie**_ 😎💪🥰

I'm talking to my manager tomorrow about getting me an Assistant Manager. That would free up my time. I wouldn't have to cancel dates on you anymore. Just imagine 🥺

_**Aim**_ 🥺😻🥰

That's great, Tul...I hope you find a good hire 😊 You deserve to have some of your work transferred, finally.

_**Tullie**_ 😎💪🥰

I'll do everything I can to fix us, Aim. I know you can't believe me now but when I've fixed things on my end? I hope you'll still keep your heart open for me.

I love you...I know I disappointed you a lot, but I'm willing to do what it takes to be a better man for you.

_**Aim**_ 🥺😻🥰

Ugh, stop it. You're making this so difficult for me 😞

_**Tullie**_ 😎💪🥰

Making what difficult? Making it difficult for you to let me go? 😏

You didn't have to let me go in the first place

Just say the word and we can be back to normal

Please? 🥺

_**Aim**_ 🥺😻🥰

I'm really tempted to, Tul, not gonna lie

_**Tullie**_ 😎💪🥰

AIM, WHERE ARE YOU?

We need to meet and talk right now 😳

_**Aim**_ 🥺😻🥰

But

UGH it's complicated

_**Tullie**_ 😎💪🥰

What do you mean?

_**Aim**_ 🥺😻🥰

I'm not ready to talk about it now

I still need space from you

It's best if I don't see or talk to you until things are sorted out

_**Tullie**_ 😎💪🥰

Sorted out?? What do you mean?

Are you going through something right now? Do you need to talk about it? You know I'll listen anytime.

_**Aim**_ 🥺😻🥰

I know.

But I'm not yet ready to talk about it. Maybe someday.

I hope you'll at least respect my need for space.

_**Tullie**_ 😎💪🥰

Yes. I'm sorry. It was selfish of me to pressure you to share.

Whenever you're ready.

Just know that I love you so much, okay?

_**Aim**_ 🥺😻🥰

Thank you.

I love you too.

I can't tell you everything yet but, one thing I CAN say is that this is for the best

_**Tullie**_ 😎💪🥰

😟

_**Aim**_ 🥺😻🥰

I gotta go.

You take care.

_**Tullie**_ 😎💪🥰

You take care too, darling. I love you.

* * *

That whole conversation leaves him troubled. Still, he knows he needs to respect Aim's need for distance, so he will lay off of her for now. He still has things to fix on his end, in any case.

He checks his social media and work email ( _Just couldn't resist clicking on the new email notification..._ ) while waiting for Max. He's in the middle of replying to someone when Max finally arrives and opens the door to the driver's seat. "Hey Phi, sorry I kept you wait-" Suddenly his phone is snatched away. "Replying to work emails on a Sunday, Khun Pakorn? Not on my watch."

"MD was asking if he can take tomorrow off to take care of his sick mom," Tul complains as he tries to retrieve his phone. Max hides it behind his back as he settles into the driver's seat, gesturing for Tul to hand over the car keys. Tul just pouts at him. "Maxiii. I swear I'll stop checking after this. I just need to get context so I'll know if I can approve time off for MD tomorrow."

Max lets out an (overly) dramatic, long-suffering sigh before returning Tul's phone. "God, fine. If you touch your work email again after that I am SO confiscating your phone." He makes a come hither motion with his left hand. "Keys, Khun Pakorn. My chauffeur mode is on.

Tul chuckles as he hands his car keys over, sending his response to MD with a flourish. "There, sent. Happy?" He pockets his phone but knows he'll pull it out the moment it vibrates. He doesn't voice that out loud, of course. "My humble vehicle is all yours, Khun Nattapol. Where are you taking me?"

Max smirks as he starts the car and clicks his seatbelt into place. "It's a surprise, _Teerak._ And if I may, tell MD he needs to find someone else to take care of his mom. You guys have a lot going on this week. It's you who's gonna be picking up the slack again if he's not there. Weren't you trying to restore your work-life balance? So you can woo Aim back?"

Tul chews his bottom lip, feeling utterly conflicted. "I know, but I don't want MD to feel as if I don't understand his situation. I can manage without him for a day if he really needs the day off."

Max sighs in frustration as he drives out of the parking lot and into the street. "I mean, I get it. But you won't be any closer to winning P'Aim back if you keep being a corporate martyr." 

Tul's lips draw into a thin line. "Speaking of Aim...I did something dumb earlier." Max glances at him in surprise. 

"Let me guess, Phi. You messaged her." He nods.

"The conversation was pretty...amiable? I was expecting her to blow me off or be a little angrier, to be honest." Tul realizes that he was wringing his hands. He forces himself to drop them back into his lap. "But I'm worried. It sounded like she was going through something but wasn't ready to tell me about it yet. I'm practically dying to comfort her, but she said she needed space."

Max stays unusually quiet. A glance at the younger man's profile gives him the impression that his Nong is bothered, but he's not sure why.

He contemplates which song to play to fill up the silence when Max suddenly speaks.

"Maeng and I talked via chat earlier, too," he begins in a small voice. "I was gonna reach out first but she beat me to it. It was...ah...confusing. And interesting."

He twists his whole torso around to look at Max at that. " _Maeng_ reached out to you first?? You lucky bastard. There might be hope yet. What did she say?"

For unknown reasons, Max's expression turns shy. 

"She. Um. She literally said that she hopes it works out between us."

"...soooo, was that her trying to get back with you, or…?

Now Max's face turns sheepish. "No. She was referring to us as in, you and me, Phi."

Tul's eyebrows rise so high he can almost feel them meld with his hairline. "Wait. Are you telling me that even _Maengmum_ believes we have a thing going on? Goodness. Don't tell me she broke up with you because of that??"

"I think it's implied that she did...honestly, I'm still really confused right now. Read it and tell me what you think, Phi?" He fishes his phone out of his pocket and hands it to Tul. Tul punches in the security code and pulls up Max's conversation with Maeng.

Several beats pass in silence as he reads and rereads the whole thing. With every reread, it becomes more apparent that Maeng is convinced that he and Max have the hots for each other.

He slowly lowers the phone into his lap and looks ahead, staring into space as he processes.

"Whoa, I hope I didn't break you, Phi."

"Maxi, do you think we spend too much time together?"

Max head jerks almost comically towards him, a look of disbelief on his face. "Um, no?? We haven't spent this much time together since...I don't even know how long ago. And even at work, we're too busy to talk sometimes. Why do you think that?"

"Fair. Do you think maybe we should stop flirting as a joke? Everybody is misunderstanding and it's backfiring so hard now." Max opens his mouth, an indignant look on his face, but he seems to stop himself and swallow down whatever he was gonna say. His brows knit together and Tul wonders what Max is thinking so hard about.

A few beats later, Max nods, his mouth set in a determined line. It's almost hilarious how serious he looks right now. "You're right. I guess we can't blame them for taking it at face value. Joke's over, I guess?"

Tul chuckles. "It's been a fun almost 6 years of fake flirting with you, Maxi." Max snickers along with him and offers his palm for a quick high five.

(For some reason, his gut tells him that there is something off about Max's reaction - something that he can't put his finger on and explain. He ignores it for now.)

\---

They subside into comfortable silence. Tul plays Max's favorite Spotify playlist on the car speakers. Max does a little dance in his seat, to Tul's amusement.

"Care to tell me where you're taking me, Khun Nattapol?"

"Care to guess, Khun Pakorn?"

Tul makes a show of rubbing his chin in thought. "Hmm. This seems to be the way to uni?"

Max whoops. "Got it in one, Phi. Yep, I'm taking you on a trip down memory lane. I thought it would be nice to relive our days of glory."

"Would they even allow us inside?? It's Sunday and we're no longer students, so…"

Max winks at him. "Watch and learn. Don't you know who you're with?"

Max's playlist serves as their background music for the rest of the drive. Their former University is located close to the border between Bangkok and a nearby province - it's about an hour drive away from the general area where they work and live now, two hours at most depending on traffic. The area is a nice blend of rural and urban and Max remembers never wanting to leave.

His time as a university student is one of Max's favorite parts of his life. He knows he wasn't the smartest student but what he lacked in...brainpower ( _See, I couldn't even come up with a better word for it!!_ ), he made up for with intense enthusiasm and energy. He might not have graduated with the highest grades, but at least he made a ton of connections through the bajillion organizations he joined, and the many people he befriended along the way. 

He remembers the countless interview requests that he got after graduation, just from his friends submitting his CV for him - he hadn't even actually started _applying_ yet. It made him feel so wanted and so _competent._ It was such a glorious phase in his life. 

Of course he ended up accepting when Tul's company extended an offer. He barely remembers what his other offers were and how they compared. All he could remember was how excited he was at becoming P'Tul's colleague. 

He's always admired the older man, ever since he joined the frat. P'Tul and P'Great stood out to him immediately during his time as a baby Pledge. Some people just really have that ~Leader~ aura around them, and these two men certainly had it - one look at them got him feeling like he would follow them into battle, and he knows he wasn't the only one.

He's aware that a lot of people saw him as loud and annoying during his Pledge days. Except Foei, who was another chaotic ball of energy like him (and his best bud, so obviously they had each other's back. It was practically Best Friend At First Sight when they met during the Rushing orientation, if that were a thing.) He knows he tends to be overenthusiastic about...well, a lot of things really. Can you blame him for being born passionate?? 

He knows that gives him an edge over others, though, so he's never bothered about it.

His admiration for P'Tul and P'Great was so intense that he decided to run for an Exec position in Senior year, just so he can be a little more like them. He's really not the leader type and he typically wouldn't do this, but the amazing things that P'Tul and P'Great had done as a President - Executive Secretary combo inspired him to campaign. He knows he can put his... excessive energy to good use this way, and he was confident that he would excel at it.

He also admits that he got butterflies when P'Tul called to encourage him, after hearing about his campaign bid. (That was probably a little gay, but meh.)

Even P'Great was so supportive - he was busy with his own campaign for his second term and was a graduating student to boot, but he was always around to help Max with campaigning questions and to give him tips. Seriously, Max would follow these two men into war anytime.

And what do you know, good ol' Max actually got the position. There were haters, of course (there were rumors that he was in a relationship with P'Tul, who influenced the decision. _They're just jealous,_ he thinks), but he stayed unbothered because he knows he won fair and square. The electoral committee even published a statement defending him from the nepotism rumors. _In your face, haters._

It was a fruitful term, in his humble opinion. During his time in the role, they got a lot of new sponsors (AND a little more funding from their existing sponsors), got bigger media outlets to publicize their events, and were able to fund bigger initiatives. Kudos to Foei for being the most amazing Treasurer. He actually _cried_ during Turnover at the end of his term; he was just SO proud of what he and his committee had achieved. He remembers the intense talk he had with his successor after the event, and how the poor Nong had to comfort him because he dissolved into a sobbing mess mid-speech.

Ah, glorious days, indeed.

"Penny for your thoughts, Maxi? You seem so far away right now."

Max jerks a little at P'Tul's voice. He'd been so deep in his reminiscing that he almost forgot he had company.

"I was thinking about our frat days, Phi. The road to uni is getting me nostalgic."

Tul shoots him a wistful smile. "Oh my. Yes. Those were wonderful days, weren't they? I know the brothers can be a real handful sometimes, but I loved every single one of them. I miss them."

Max can feel a dopey smile forming on his face. "To be specific, I was thinking about the time I ran for VP of External Affairs. That was a crazy fun time. Shame you were already an alumnus then. I wish you could've seen me at work!"

Tul chuckles. "With how much Great gushed to me about how amazing you were throughout your whole term, I might as well have seen you in work in the flesh. Did you know how often he updated me about you?"

He gapes at Tul for a second before turning back to the road. "Hold up. _Great_ gushed about me to you??"

"Um, yes? I thought you knew. He sounded like a proud dad every time, it was hilarious."

Max makes cooing noises, feeling touched. His dynamics with Great now are no longer as Phi-Nong as it used to be - in fact, Great asked him to drop the Phi after graduation (his Thai ass was scandalized, but he eventually got used to it. They were only barely a year apart after all) - but the frat Nong in him couldn't help but preen at this. 

Out of the blue, he tries to remember when he and P'Tul started flirting as a joke. He can't for the life of him recall. It's been their inside joke for so long now, and surely something started it, but what??

"Phi, this is random but do you remember why we started joke flirting in the first place? I don't."

Tul frowns in thought. "Huh. Good question. I don't remember either. Why and when, indeed?"

They both fall silent as they ponder this. He really couldn't pinpoint when it started. It just feels as if the joke had been ongoing forever. Like it's always been like that.

Tul's suggestion to stop the jokes again comes back to mind. Really, he doesn't know why his immediate reaction was to protest. He’s relieved that he was able to stop himself because...refusing would be so weird. He chalks it all up again to his loneliness, and perhaps force of habit. 

He reminds himself that it's a good idea because if Maeng sees that it was all a joke, then she'll be able to get her weird idea of them having a thing out of her head. 

He admits to himself that he would miss it, though. A brokenhearted Max is a clingy Max, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a looooong way to go. Fasten your seatbelts.
> 
> Comments/feedback/suggestions are highly appreciated. 🥺 Thank you SO MUCH for reading!!


	6. Okay...Just A Bit, I Hate To Admit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Tul meet new Nongs from the frat. Memory lane proves to be a little...trippy. Max doesn't know what to do with this information.
> 
> This "Stop Flirting As A Joke" agenda is going to be such a bitch.

They finally arrive about an hour and a half later. Max rolls his window down as they approach the main entrance gate. He throws the Security Guard his most winning smile.

"P'Charles, been a while. How have you been?"

The guard's eyes light up. "Khun Nattapol! Good to see you! What brings you here?"

He jerks his head in P'Tul's direction. "Brought P'Tul here to reminisce about the good old days." He smiles sheepishly. "About the visitor's pass…"

P'Charles shakes his head profusely. "It'll be fine, Khun. People will be pleased to see you anyway. You and Khun Pakorn can just go right ahead."

He whoops internally but pouts for show. "Are you sure, Phi? I wouldn't want to cause you any trouble."

"Nah, _luuk_ , just behave inside and you'll be fine." He waves them away. "Now, have fun!"

Max pumps his fist in the air. "P'Charles, I owe you one!"

He waves enthusiastically at P'Charles before driving away. He whistles and throws a smug grin at Tul, who seems like he's trying hard not to look impressed.

"I told you, Phi. Easy, right?"

Tul rolls his eyes but the edge of his mouth twitches in amusement. "Okay, fine. You're Mr. Charming and you've got people wrapped around your little finger. What else do you want to brag about, Khun?"

A response comes to mind immediately but he chokes it down. Not before a strangled laugh fights its way out, though. "You know, I was gonna bust out a dirty joke, but I remembered we're stopping the fake flirting. So I'm not gonna say it."

"Uhh, nobody's around. They're not gonna know."

"I'm trying to break the habit, alright," Max whines. "And now I'm shy! I was gonna say I also wanted to brag about my skills in bed, but it's awkward since we're alone. There, happy?"

Tul barks out a loud laugh and covers his mouth as falls into a giggling fit. "Oh lord. Okay, yeah, keep that to yourself. I don't need to hear the details."

Max huffs. "Yeah, because you're scared you're gonna want to try if you hear about it, huh?" he says without thinking. Tul slaps the dashboard as he continues to laugh. 

"Looks like someone is struggling to stop...shit, Maxi, my stomach hurts. Shut up and spare me from getting stitches, _na_."

Max pouts petulantly as he drives to the parking lot close to the frat HQ, pinching Tul's thigh in revenge. Tul yelps and pinches his thigh back. They go back and forth and Max has no idea how he manages not to crash the car.

They do arrive and manage to park in one piece despite the slight tussle, thankfully.

* * *

Tul stretches and inhales greedily right after exiting the car, loving how fresh the air is here. Max hands him his car keys and bows like a butler.

"It's been a pleasure serving you, Khun. After you."

Tul rolls his eyes at Max's extra-ness. "Thank you, servant. You're driving us back too." He leads the way into the building where their frat's HQ is housed.

Nostalgia hits him like a wave as they walk through the halls of their old haunt. He can almost hear the sound of students pouring out of the classrooms, their chatter filling the hall as they go their separate ways; the booming laughs of the other frat members as they joke around in the HQ; the tension hanging heavily in the air during meetings (though it's definitely nowhere near as heavy as in his meetings at work). Good lord. As much as he loves his life now, sometimes he thinks about what he would give to be a carefree college kid again. 

Soon they arrive at the doorstep of their HQ, the sight of it so comfortingly familiar. He was about to open the door but pauses when he hears voices from the inside.

"Seriously, Putter, you can't keep begging off. Your puppy eyes aren't gonna work this time. You're going to keep your ass sat down until you've finished this problem set."

"P'Bhu, _please_. It's a Sunday. My eyes are about to _bleed_."

"You're right. It's Sunday, and your exam is tomorrow. I can't keep you in my committee if your grades are shit. Watch me kick you out of my team if you fail this subject, don’t even test me."

" _Phiiiii_."

"For the last time, Nong, NO! _God_ you drive me crazy."

Max and Tul exchange a look. They have no idea who these guys are. It's been at least 6 years since Tul graduated, and he's been too busy to attend reunions recently so he's no longer updated on who's who in the frat.

He guesses that they're part of the latest generation of members. One definitely sounds like he’s in Exec.

Max waggles his eyebrows at him and leans in to whisper. "Do you mind knocking, Phi? I really want to go in, and it wouldn't hurt to meet the new kids, right?"

Tul considers. It would be rude to interrupt the two boys inside but to be fair, he and Max are both esteemed alumni of the frat. They even used to be in Exec positions for fuck's sake. They have every right to be here.

On that thought, he brings his knuckles to the door and knocks tentatively. The voices immediately go quiet. 

"Who's there?" one of the voices ( _Sounds like Bhu?_ ) calls out, his voice sounding just a tinge paranoid. 

Tul clears his throat. "This is Tul Pakorn Thanasrivanitchai, I'm an alumnus? I was just visiting with another brother. Would you mind letting us in?"

He swears that he hears the other Nong ( _Putter?_ ) sputter: " _Tul Pakorn Thanasrivanitchai???_ Phi, let him in, what are you waiting for??"

He doesn't know how but he swears up and down that he _hears_ Bhu roll his eyes at that. "Alright, alright, god." He hears footsteps approaching the door, and it opens shortly after. He smiles tentatively at the boy in the doorway.

“Hey...I assume you’re Nong Bhu? I heard you guys talking earlier. Nice to meet you. May we come in?”

Nong Bhu nods wordlessly, eyes narrowed, but steps to the side to make way for him. Tul enters the HQ with Max at his heels and looks around, drinking in the sight - it’s amazing how it looks almost exactly the same, even after all these years.

“Hiya, Nong Bhu!” Max chirps, extending a hand to Bhu who gingerly shakes it. It’s almost comical how much of a gap there was between the enthusiasm levels in their handshake. “My name’s Max. Sorry to disturb you, but I was taking P’Tul here down memory lane and this is one of the stops.” He waves cheerfully at Nong Putter who was gaping at them, looking starstruck. _Impressive that he knows me_ , Tul thinks. _That means he really did his homework on the frat members._

“Nong Putter, right? Charmed,” Max enthuses. Tul almost snickers out loud at how Putter’s eyes seem to sparkle at that. Somehow he gathers his composure and stops himself.

“Do you Nongs mind if I ask what you’re doing here in HQ on a Sunday?” He asks Putter politely. The boy practically vibrates with delight at being spoken to.

“P’Bhu here is tutoring me in Trigonometry,” he says excitedly. “It’s embarrassing to admit but I’m barely getting by in class. Failing might get me kicked out of the Recruitment team, which really won’t do! I love inviting others to join the Rushing so I need to step my game up.” He scratches his head sheepishly. “It’s not going very well, though.”

“How would it go well if you keep asking for a break every five goddamn minutes,” Bhu deadpans, his arms crossed and a look of disapproval in his eyes. “You might as well have stood me up. We’re not gonna go very far at this rate.”

“Well, how about we help teach you, Nong?” Tul suggests as he takes the seat beside Putter. He notices Bhu's frown deepen from the corner of his eye. _Huh_. “I’m no math expert but I might be able to remember some things. Let me see what you’re working on?"

Max makes a cooing sound as he sits on one of the tables close to where Bhu is standing. "You really are the best Phi. Just leave me out of it, you know I won't have anything to contribute."

Max engages Nong Bhu in conversation while Tul looks through Nong Putter's problem set, doing his best to remember his Trig. It was no easy feat; he occasionally (read: often) had to turn to Google for help so he could correctly walk Putter through how to solve some of the items. He explains things in the simplest way he could think of and hopes it drives the point home.

He half-listens to Max and Bhu's chatter as he watches Putter labor through the next problem, his tongue between his teeth and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. _Susu na, Nong._

"So you're part of Exec, right?" Max asks Bhu. "Recruitment Officer, I take it?"

"Yeah," Bhu answers curtly. Tul's eyebrow raises at his tone. _Huh. I wonder why he's showing attitude_. "Putter here is one of my members. He's fresh from initiation but already in trouble, if he doesn't get his act together soon."

"Aw, Nong, don't say that. I'm sure he'll pull through. I was pretty dumb in uni myself, but I still managed to become part of Exec in the end." Max pats Bhu on the shoulder. "He looks motivated. Sometimes that's all you need."

Bhu huffs. "Well, his motivation better pass his test tomorrow for him. Tomorrow's make or break, his other scores are already bad enough that he WILL fail if he bombs this one too." He sighs in frustration. "He has the right spirit, and I'd hate to boot him out of the team just because of a failed grade."

Max makes a sympathetic sound. "Yeah, I know how we have strict rules for brothers with failing grades. Were you the one who offered to tutor him?"

"Yeah."

"That's really sweet of you, Nong. Don't give up. He'll come through, you'll see."

They go on to talk about the frat's current events, which Tul had to tune out as he helps Putter through an especially tough problem. They power through and finish everything, eventually. Putter whoops and they high five.

"Phi, you're really as amazing as they said," Putter gushes, staring up at him with starstruck eyes. "I don't know how I would've finished this if you hadn't been here. When will you visit again, Phi?"

"Ungrateful brat," Bhu mutters under his breath as Max tuts. "Now, Nong, P'Tul is very busy," Max chastises. "You should be a good boy when your P'Bhu here is tutoring you, don't be a pain in his ass. I'm sure he's a great tutor, you just need to listen!"

Putter pouts. "But P'Bhu is always so strict. I like P'Tul's teaching style more." Bhu's frown somehow deepens even more at that. Putter turns back to Tul, eyes wide with hope. "Say you'll visit and teach me more often, Phi?"

"Nooo, P'Tul is already too busy as is, he won't have time left for me anymore if he tutors you," Max whines. Bhu and Putter's heads whip in Max's direction. Tul snickers.

"Aww, Maxi. If you wanted more attention you should've just said."

"So, are you guys really together? Are the rumors true?" Putter inquires, his eyes sparkling and his grin so wide Tul worries his face might split. Tul snickers again and turns to Max with a smirk.

"Well, Maxi, how would you like to answer that?"

Max facepalms. "Welp. No, Nong, we're not together. But! He's _my_ Phi. I know a lot of people want his attention but _I'm_ his favorite Nong. If you want more time with him, get in line."

Tul laughs loudly at that, his shoulders shaking. He slaps the table several times as he hunches over from the force of his laughter. Even Bhu snorts. He wipes his laughter-induced tears with the back of his hand.

"Why so possessive, _Nong rak_? And you're not helping. Even this poor Nong thinks we're together now, and as of now he has no proof otherwise."

Max splutters. "But I...oh, god. You're right. I'm just realizing how I sounded." He facepalms again. "Phi, our Stop Flirting As A Joke agenda is gonna be such a _bitch_."

Tul laughs again and pats Putter on the back, who was looking so lost at this point. "No, Nong, we're not together. But we're very close and we're like real brothers at this point. The rumors are just that - rumors." 

"They were interesting rumors too," Bhu chimes in, a smirk on his face. "It's said that P'Max was always chasing after you when he was still a Pledge and you guys spent time together - _privately_ \- very often, which is pretty rare between pledges and members. Then all of a sudden you guys started flirting in public after P'Max got initiated. The theory is that something happened during Initiation and that's when you guys started having a... _thing_...between you."

Ah...Eureka. That fires up a memory in Tul's head. _Initiation Night! THAT'S where it all started. Man, I can't believe I forgot._

"Max, weren't we just talking earlier about when we started play flirting?" Tul asks excitedly. He pauses when he notices how red Max's face has gotten. "...Maxiiiiii, are you blushing?"

Max huffs and waves a hand dismissively, though his red cheeks and ears give him away. "I'm not, what are you talking about? And yeah, I just remembered. I prepared a speech for you and Great, then I read it out to you guys during the Pledges' time with the Exec team on Initiation Night. It was hella cheesy, my god! What was my old self thinking."

"Do you remember now how you started flirting with me as soon as you became an official brother?"

"Do _you_ remember how you flirted back every time?" Max snickers. "Actually, you were so shy at first. I don't know what changed, but I'm glad you eventually played along instead of making me feel awkward.'

Tul shrugs. "Didn't want you to lose face. And anyway, it was hilarious."

Max brings a hand to his chest and clutches his heart dramatically, a scandalized look on his face. "You mean, you didn't flirt back because you had a burning desire for me?? I'm...my heart is so broken right now."

"No wonder there were rumors," Bhu muses with a tiny smirk. Tul startles. He almost forgot that there were other people in the room. "Look at you both go. Though I'm getting the feeling that P'Max is the smitten one." He glances at Max with an expression that Tul couldn't read. "Good luck with that, Phi."

Max sputters at that. Putter looks more confused than ever.

"Max, do you secretly have feelings for me? All this time?" Tul asks teasingly, getting a kick out of how red Max's face is right now. The strange way Bhu looked at Max nags at the back of his head, but he files it away to think about later. 

Max flips him and Bhu the bird.

"Shut up, Phi. You're letting it get to your head. You shut up too, Nong Bhu, I'm gonna deck you. Don't test me."

Bhu rolls his eyes then glances at his watch. "Well, P'Max, P'Tul, it's been a pleasure meeting you both today. It so happens though that Nong Putter and I need to strategize for Recruitment now that his prob set is done." He glances at Putter. "Though I think we'll go over the prob set one more time so I'm sure you really get it." He looks at Tul as Putter groans. "Where else are you Phis planning to go today?

Bhu's tone was civil, but it somehow sounded like a subtle _Get the fuck out of here already_ to Tul. His gut tells him that Bhu wants them out of here as soon as possible, for some reason. _Well, we've probably intruded long enough. Gotta scram._

"I think the football field would be a good next stop. Watcha think, Maxi?" 

The younger man perks up at that. "Ooohhh, hell yes. Will there be people practicing there right now?"

Putter nods. "There should be, Phi." Then he pouts. "I know you Phis are both busy, but I hope you can visit every now and then? I always love it when alumni drop by."

Tul ruffles Putter's hair as he gets up. "I'll definitely find time to come back. It was great meeting you Nongs." Putter hastily grips Tul's wrist before he could walk away. "Phi, let's exchange numbers before you go?"

Tul chuckles and takes out his phone while Putter whips his out his too. They exchange numbers and add each other on Line. Putter exchanges numbers with Max too and they all say their goodbyes before exiting the HQ.

"Well, that was interesting," Max says as they walk towards the building stairs, now out of earshot from the HQ. "Nong Bhu certainly wasn't happy that we intruded on his 'date' with Nong Putter."

Tul whirls around to turn to Max. "You noticed that too?? Putter seemed oblivious, but I could tell that Bhu was annoyed. It felt like he wanted Putter all to himself." 

Max snickers. "Didn't help that Nong Putter was all over you." He shoves his hands in his pockets "You know, I think Nong Bhu has the hots for the kid. He seems like the emotionally constipated type, so he's not expressing it very well, but I feel it."

Tul hums in agreement. "Doesn't help that Nong Putter is super dense. Good luck to them."

Max speed walks when they reach the parking lot so he could arrive ahead and open Tul's car door for him. "In you go, Khun," he says in his most pompous butler voice. Tul snorts and pinches Max's cheek playfully before getting in the passenger's seat.

"Thanks, Khun. But I thought we were going to stop play flirting? Maeng, remember?"

It's hilarious how Max's face goes from to playfully serious to shocked. "Oh, fuck. I keep forgetting, Phi! I'll say it again - our Stop Flirting As A Joke agenda is gonna be such a _bitch_."

They settle back into the car and Max drives them in comfortable silence to the football field.

* * *

They arrive at the field in less than 5 minutes. Max whistles as he unbuckles his seatbelt and exits the car, going around to the other side to open the door for Tul. He puts on his "Butler" face as he opens the door to the passenger's seat and offers his hand. "We've arrived at our destination, Khun. May I?"

Tul shakes his head and grins as he takes Max's hand, letting himself be helped out of the car. "I literally just reminded you that we ought to stop doing shit like this. I have no idea if you forgot again or…"

Max offers his right arm to Tul after dropping his hand. "I know, Phi. But I don't think I can quit cold turkey. Can you let me do as I please today? I'll put more effort into stopping tomorrow, I promise."

Tul chuckles as he hooks his left arm around Max's. He squeezes the younger man's bicep affectionately before relaxing his hand and letting it hang. "If that's what you want, _Nong rak_."

They walk arm in arm to the bleachers section and find themselves a nice spot away from the other people. Max untwines their arms once they've sat down, resting his hands on his lap, but he keeps his right thigh pressed to Tul's left as if he couldn't bear to have any space between them. Tul lets him.

_If I'm going to have to stop fake flirting with him starting tomorrow, then I'll make the most out of it today._

_Sounds gay, I know. But it is what it is._

They watch the football varsity team practice in silence. Try as he might to focus on the game, though, Max finds his thoughts straying back to their conversation with Nong Bhu in the HQ. Memories of Initiation Night stirred something in his chest - something which he feels he needs to dissect and take a closer look at.

When Bhu said that he seemed to be smitten, he was shocked when he didn't feel any resistance in his heart. There was no urge to deny or correct. It bothers him because he's always labeled his feelings for P'Tul as admiration - the type that you would feel for an idol or role model. Sometimes he calls it adoration, which in his opinion is pretty much the same but just a mushier version.

Sometimes he calls it love - _philia_ , specifically, which he knows stands for intimate and authentic friendship. _Don't ask how I know. I might've Googled synonyms for love at some point and I don't need judgment, thank you very much._

But the point is, he's never thought of calling himself _smitten_. Adoring he will accept, but smitten is just WAY too un-platonic for comfort. 

_Let's not open that can of worms please, ugh._

He decides to use the rest of today to ponder this. He won't have time to think anymore when the work week hits.

He thinks back to when he was a Pledge. Is admiration at first sight a thing? Because that's certainly how he felt when he first met P'Tul. His presence was commanding, yet so welcoming and warm. He was drawn to the older man immediately.

And what does Max do when he's fascinated with something? He pursues it, picks it apart, and learns everything he possibly can about it. Sometimes owns it, if that were an option. Many women have fallen to his charms because he's relentless and passionate when he sets his sights on them. The owning part usually comes pretty easily.

He knows he did the first three with P'Tul - he approached his senior at every chance he got, wore down his walls, and learned everything he possibly could about the older man. Nevermind that he was a Pledge, a Sophomore who was still wet behind the ears, while Tul was a graduating Senior and the goddamn _President_ of the frat.

(In hindsight, the rumors were inevitable. It's already downright scandalous for a mere Pledge to interact so boldly with frat leadership. How much more if said leader indulges them?)

As for the owning part...well, he doesn't think it's appropriate to say that he owns P'Tul in any way, but he's at least confident that he occupies a significant part of his senior's heart. He wasn't kidding when he told Putter that he is Tul's favorite Nong, because he can bet all his limbs on that being true. _If P'Tul's heart were real estate, I think we could say that I live rent-free in a pretty huge chunk of it. I think I'd count that._

As expected with a man as deep and interesting as Tul - the more he learned, the more he wanted to know. He's lost track of how many times he'd invited Tul to eat together or hang out in some private place, both inside and outside the campus. He couldn't help but be surprised every time the older man agrees. At first he kept anticipating resistance, or maybe rebuke for being too bold, but Tul reassured him that it was okay. Apparently, Tul was used to having one-on-ones as it was literally part of his job the year before as Membership Development VP.

(He also recalls feeling hurt that Tul treated meeting up with him as a brotherly duty. But then, what did he expect? He was just a runt and Tul was high up. He doesn't know why his dramatic ass expected that Tul would think of him as a friend immediately.

_We got to that point soon enough, anyway, so I guess it doesn't matter now._ )

Whenever they meet they would end up talking about everything and nothing for hours and hours. Sometimes Great joined them, but most of the time it was just him and P'Tul.

He admires Great with a passion too (he is an equally fascinating man and fantastic company), but it feels different with P'Tul. No matter how much time they spent together it was never enough. Max always found himself looking forward to their next rendezvous. Thinking back now, Max wonders if he should've been worried about how attached he is to his Phi.

And Initiation Night...oh, _Initiation Night_. It was a turning point for him in more ways than one.

Firstly, it was the culmination of his hard work as a Pledge. He and Foei had to endure SO much bullshit during Pledging it wasn't even funny. They almost gave up at some point. 

(He's grateful that he didn't. Everything that came after made everything so worth it, he would do it all again a thousand times over.)

Secondly, this was where he finally got to verbalize his feelings - his admiration? Adoration? _Philia_? - for P'Tul. He remembers how he cried in the middle of confessing how much the older man inspires him, and how much he would like to be even half of the man that Tul is. As if that weren't cheesy enough, he also revealed how he wishes that he could be Tul's brother forever, and his fear that Tul might forget about him after he graduates. 

He smiles when he recalls how Tul panicked at his tears and how he scrambled to find tissues to wipe his eyes with. It was so fucking adorable. P'Tul wasn't able to respond properly to his emotion vomit ( _Nobody would know how to respond to that, to be fair…_ ), but he at least made Max feel cared for by comforting him until his tears subsided.

Most interesting of all though was when they ran into each other in a cafe just outside of campus, the Monday after initiation. He was so overwhelmed with feelings from that night that he literally said to Tul, without thinking:

_P'Tul, you probably don't love me yet, but you'll fall for me eventually. I'll worship the ground you walk on until you do._

Who could blame him for blushing so hard when Nong Bhu brought it up in the HQ?? It was SO embarrassing. Tul took it as a joke and responded in kind (after reeling from shock for a few seconds, that is), but after all these years Max's mind is still blown at how those words came out practically _involuntarily_. Yes, it was word vomit. No, he didn't mean to say something that would kickstart an almost six-year inside joke.

Was he joking? Oh god, he's not sure. Why is he _not sure?? Okay, I'm not opening that Pandora's box right now, shit._

What did P'Tul say in response again? Ah, yes...it was something the lines of:

_Work hard then, Nong. I'm not an easy man, but let's see what you can do._

As they say, the rest was history. He remembers now that this is when they started flirting back and forth as a joke.

Though...again, he's no longer sure how much of it was a joke for him. _I don't know what to do with this information...fuck, I'll deal with it later._

It was especially sad for Max when Tul graduated. By that point he'd gotten used to being with his Phi almost everyday. He might've cried a little during the graduation ceremony ( _Okay, who am I kidding...I bawled like a fucking BABY that day_ ), and it took P'Tul personally wiping his tears away and cooing to him that they will still meet up even when he's already working to calm him down.

God, he's such a clingy baby.

True to his word, Tul took him out often even when he was already working. They tried out all sorts of new restaurants together (P'Tul's treat, of course, though occasionally he would insist on paying after he's saved up for a bit), and they talked and video chatted via Line often. They laid low whenever they had girlfriends, as they should, but they never completely fell out of touch. Ever. 

Eventually Great and Foei started joining them and they became a tight group of four over the years, but during the first few months it was just him and Tul. It was absolute bliss.

Now that you think about it...how can he blame Maeng for thinking that there's something between him and Tul? Even _he_ is getting the same impression now that he's thinking about it objectively. Not to mention Great and Foei…those two are their closest friends aside from each other, people who know them well inside out, and they've been convinced for years of the same thing. It's not true, but he can't blame them for thinking it. It's not like he and Tul ever helped clear their own image.

_This is crazy. I don't know what to think now._

Tul snaps his fingers in front of his face and he practically jumps a mile in his seat. "Fuck!!! Shit. My god, Phi, you startled me!"

"I knew you were far away," Tul muses with a worried look in his eyes. "Maxi, you've been wringing your hands for the last...I don't know...5 minutes or so? I thought it was because of the game, but you weren't cheering or reacting so I figured it was something else." Tul places a warm palm on his thigh. "You alright, Nong?"

Max's chest tightens at that. Tul only calls him Nong when he's very concerned. _Not helping right now, Phi_.

"I'm okay, Phi," he responds with a small smile. "Just...reminiscing. What's going on with the game now?"

"Well, whatever it is you were reminiscing, I hope it's nothing bad. You seemed so troubled." He gives Max's thigh a reassuring squeeze before pulling his hand back and resting it on his own lap. "You know you can tell me anything, right? I can lend an ear if you want to share."

He contemplates which parts of it he can share. 

"I'm realizing now just how sus we've been acting all these years," he starts, tracing a pattern on his thigh while keeping his head down to avoid Tul's eyes. "I mean, I DO know, but now that I'm...uh...retracing our history? I'm just realizing how...ah... _crazy_ it's been. I really hope it's never been an issue with any of your relationships, but if it has, I really apologize. I started it all these years ago. It's my fault."

Tul wraps an arm around him and shakes him gently. "Come now, Max. Don't beat yourself up over it, it's all in good fun. You'll get Maeng back. She'll understand the real situation eventually." Tul squeezes his shoulder. "Let me know if I can help with anything, alright?"

He nods and leans into his Phi's embrace. "Thanks, Phi. I won't. Sorry I'm being out of it."

Tul ruffles his hair affectionately. "Stay with me, Nong. You gotta watch the game with me, okay?"

He chuckles and nods. "Okay, Phi. You've got me." He turns back to the field and furrows his eyebrows in mock concentration. "Alright, let's do this. What's their current status?"

Tul withdraws his arm as he brings Max up to speed, and Max works hard to ignore how he wanted to protest and ask Tul to keep his arm where it was.

_Well, fuck it. I don't think I'd have time to think about this anymore today, and it's all dangerous territory...I'll worry about it later._

He steels himself for an...interesting week ahead.

* * *

They finally leave at around 5:30 PM after the team finishes practicing. There were too many mosquitoes already in any case, and Max had gotten tired of waving them all away.

They stop by one of their favorite restaurants in the area for dinner. Max treats Tul this time, as promised. They eat a full-blown Thai meal and chat a bit with the staff who happened to remember them. Their server insists on giving them extra dessert on the house, "for old times' sake". They leave the establishment with satisfied bellies and smiles on their faces.

Tul puts on Max's driving playlist again and sings along to a few songs before drifting off to sleep. Max chuckles when he notices Tul's head lolling to one side. While waiting at a stoplight he gingerly rearranges Tul's head so it's leaning against the headrest, then turns down the car radio volume to avoid waking him.

It's almost 8PM when they arrive at the condo. P'Tul is still asleep even when he finishes parking and killing the engine, so he leans over to gently shake his senior awake. "P'Tul? We're home. Wake up, _na_?"

Tul groans and scrunches his nose as he sleepily rubs his eyes. _Cute_ , he couldn't help but think. "Phi? Wake up. I know I'm strong but I'd prefer not to carry you all the way back up. Wake up, Sleeping Beauty, please?"

Tul half-heartedly swats at him. Max chuckles. "Come on, you can sleep all you want on your bed. Just get up, _naaaaa_?"

His Phi groans again and stretches as far as he can in the passenger's seat. "Okay, okay, I'm getting up. Piggyback ride?" 

Max snorts as takes off his seatbelt. He leans over to take his Phi's seatbelt off too, worried that he might go back to sleep if he stays strapped in. "I mean, I can, if you don't mind people staring at you."

"I don't care. I'm sure _you'd_ love the attention. Impress ladies with your strength and all that."

"Phi, the only ladies I'd impress are the Y girls, and it's because they'll think we're hot boyfriends."

"Sleeeepyyyyy. Can't walk, Maxiii."

The urge to kiss P'Tul's cheek for being so cute hits him so hard he almost gets vertigo. His eyes widen. He's kissed P'Tul's cheek several times before, but it was always just a reflex. This is his first time feeling the urge creep up slowly in his chest, causing it to ache as the urge consumes him. _Oookaaay, so where'd that come from?_

Of course, his impulsive self takes over so he actually does press a kiss to Tul's cheek before he can stop himself. If nothing else, that seems to wake the older man up, who raises his eyebrows as he stares blearily up at Max.

"Uhhh, Max. That was kinda random."

Max shrugs and wills his face not to turn red. (Though with all the heat pooling in his cheeks right now, he highly doubts that he's succeeding.) "Well, that probably woke you up, didn't it?"

Tul slowly moves to sit up properly. "Aww, _Nong rak_. If you wanted to kiss me so badly you could've just said."

He shoves Tul lightly before exiting the car, escaping to hide his embarrassment. "Ugh, Phi, just get the hell out so we can rest already."

After much ado, Tul finally gets out and shuffles over to Max. He holds his hand out expectantly, eyes bleary as he wiggles his eyebrows at Max. "Guide me, Nong. Otherwise I might fall flat on my face."

Max chuckles, patting Tul's cheek twice before taking his hand and leading him gently towards the elevator. "Oh, you big baby. Come, let's go home."

Once in the elevator, he lets go of Tul's hand in favor of wrapping an arm around the older man's shoulders. Tul almost immediately melts into him and lays his head on his shoulder. He rubs his Phi's arm soothingly with his thumb and gently nudges him forward as soon as the elevator opens. 

Tul promptly dumps himself facedown on the couch right after kicking his shoes off in the doorway. Max chuckles and jokingly swats him with a throw pillow. "Really, Phi? Can't even make it to the bed?"

"Noooo. 'M sleepy."

"But Phi, I can't cuddle you if you're there," he whines. He refrains from questioning the shit that just came out of his mouth. _Later...I'll think about it later._

" _Can do_. C'mere."

Tul turns to lie on his side, making himself as small as possible to make room for Max on the couch. He extends an arm invitingly. Max chuckles while shaking his head.

"It isn't even 9PM yet. What are you, a grandpa? Early bedtime, really?" He says that but burrowing into Tul's arms sounds SO tempting right now. Nevermind that it's a tight fit and that he'll be lying practically on top of his Phi - it's always difficult to turn down a cuddle sesh. God, he's being so gay right now. _I mean no offense by the way, if there are gay mind readers out there._

But really, he doesn't know why he bothers pondering. He already knows that he's going to give in. _It's not like we have other things to do tonight. It's_ Sunday _for fuck's sake._

So he crawls onto the sofa and curls up against P'Tul's warm, broad chest, wrapping his arms tight around the older man's torso, who also wraps his arms around Max's back. It takes a bit of maneuvering but they manage to fit, like puzzle pieces slotting into place. He buries his nose in his Phi's chest and inhales deeply. _Ah, my most favorite scent in the world._

"Phi," he murmurs against Tul's chest. "P'Tul, I love you so much. You know that, right?"

He could feel Tul looking down at him. "Uh, where'd that come from? Are you okay, Max?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just...one of those days." He cringes internally at that. _That didn't even make sense. But I really wanted to say it._ "Phi, do you love me too?"

He feels the older man's hands retracting to push him back gently by the shoulders. P'Tul looks him squarely in the eyes. "Maxi, I don't know where this is coming from but yes, I love you too, _Nong suteerak_." He runs his hands across Max's hair and presses a kiss to his forehead. "Feeling lonely again? I'm here. I got you."

Max hates that his eyes are suddenly prickly with tears. He shoots P'Tul a watery smile before nodding and hiding his face in Tul's chest again.

He vaguely remembers that he swore to try reaching out to Maeng again tonight. And that they still haven't changed into their night clothes. Oh...and that he completely forgot to bring his duffel bags so he can unpack his things. His dumb ass really left them in Tul's car. _Well...fuck all that, I guess. Leave P'Tul's arms now? Never. You'd have to drag me kicking and screaming._

_I'll worry about it all tomorrow_ , he thinks as he closes his eyes and lets sleep take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was super excited to finish this part SKSKSKS and I'm reeeaaally excited to write the rest. As you've probably noticed by now, this will be a slow burn. Hang tight. 🥴
> 
> Thank you as always for reading!!!!!


	7. I got, I got, I got you (You got, you got, you got me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just another Monday at work for Max and Tul - busy with fires to put out and deals to close. Only difference is, Max so happens to be crashing at Tul's place, but otherwise it's status quo.
> 
> Or is it?

Tul's alarm rings promptly at 6AM. Max lets out a long groan and shuts his eyes tighter.  _ I hate Mondays with a burning passion, UGH.  _

He can feel Tul stirring from beneath him as he rouses, and after a few seconds his Phi wiggles around to fish his phone out of his pocket. Max groans again and rubs his cheek against the older man's shirt. "Kill it, Phi. Kill it with fire."

Tul chuckles sleepily as he dismisses the alarm. "Killed. Get up, Maxi. I can shower first but you have to be up and ready to hop in when I'm done, okay?"

Max moans dramatically. “I don’t want to work, Phi. Can you just provide for me and be my sugar daddy, pleeeeaaaase.”

Tul pinches his waist and Max yelps, automatically scrambling to get up and away from the offending hand. “P’Tul!! No fair, you know I’m ticklish!”

“That was exactly the point. You would never have gotten up and we would’ve ended up being late.” Tul sits up and sticks his tongue out at Max who was hugging himself in an attempt to protect his middle. “I swear, I’m carting you back to your apartment if we're ever late because of you.”

Max pouts and leans back against the couch’s armrest as Tul gets up and stretches. Once his senior has walked away in the direction of the bathroom, he closes his eyes and stays in denial for the next 5 minutes before getting up to fetch his borrowed towel from the bedroom.

He plops himself facedown on Tul’s bed after slinging the towel over his shoulder and stays there until Tul exits the shower. Tul whoops his ass jokingly before digging through the wardrobe for his outfit of the day. “Maxiiiii, take your ass to the bathroom and shower now, or so help me…”

Max whines one last time into the bedsheet before getting up - slooowly and dramatically - and trudging towards the bathroom.  _ Seriously, man, fuck Mondays. _

About 30 minutes later they finally get to the car, Max dressed 100% in Tul’s clothes (again) and still half-asleep. Tul drives them out of the condo’s parking lot and into the streets of Bangkok where the usual morning traffic greets them. Tul hums along to the song on the radio while Max closes his eyes and tries to squeeze in a few more minutes of sleep.

Max refuses to open his eyes until the car comes to a full stop. Tul gives him a light shake by the shoulders after he kills the engine. “Maxiii. Let’s go?”

He lets out another whine and yawns loudly before opening his eyes. He pats his own cheeks twice in an effort to wake himself up before exiting the car.

He and Tul ride the parking elevator in silence. When the door dings open at their office floor, he exits after the older man on autopilot but pauses when his stomach growls.  _ Looks like I'm gonna need to get some grub first, huh. _

“Phi, I think I’ll buy breakfast first. Do you want anything?”

Tul’s eyes light up at that. “Oh, yes - check if they have red beef curry, please? Kinda craving that right now."

Max salutes. "Roger that, Phi. Be right back."

He turns back around and returns to the elevator, punching the button for the ground floor while Tul continues on into the office. Curry  _ does _ sound appealing right now...guess he could order himself one too.

He hums as he exits the elevator and walks to the restaurant in front of their office building.  _ I'm really glad P'Tul didn't bring up how weird I was being last night,  _ he thinks.  _ I probably would've melted in embarrassment if he'd asked why I was so mushy and spaced out. Ugh, I don't even want to remember it myself.  _ He jerks his head violently once, as if that would shake the thoughts away. 

He pats his cheeks twice again.  _ Okay, Nattapol Diloknawarit, you got this. We're going to forget that moment of weakness yesterday, stop being so clingy, and reach out to Maeng later. After work, of course. Then we're going to close that big deal and I will make P'Tul treat me to dry-aged wagyu.  _ He smirks to himself, feeling a little more hyped for the day, and smoothens the front of his clothes before entering the restaurant.

It's bustling with the morning crowd, as usual. He gets in line and checks his work email while waiting. The amount of new emails makes him sigh.  _ Looks like I'll be battle-worn again today. What's new on a Monday? _

Eventually he gets to the front of the line, places his order, and gets two orders of ref beef curry to go wrapped up in a brown paper bag. He texts Tul that he has the food and that he's on his way back up before exiting the restaurant. 

On the way to the door he notices a pretty woman eyeing him. He contemplates if he should look back and smile.  _ I could because I'm technically single now, right? No one would be mad if I flirted a little. _

For some reason Tul's face flits through his mind, then Maeng's. Yay, another weird thought to shove under the rug - why on earth would his brain bring up  _ P'Tul _ now of all times??

He focuses on Maeng's sharp and beautiful face in his mind's eye.  _ Eyes on the prize, Maxi...there's hope. We can still get Maeng back. Just gotta be persuasive… _

On that thought, he ignores the woman and heads out the door with his eyes averted.  _ Sorry, ma'am. Maybe in the future if there's really no hope left with Maeng. _

Upon entering Tul's department, he tries to make a beeline for Tul's private office but is stalled by a few Ops staff who greet him good morning. He cheerfully greets them all back before walking faster so he can get to Tul's private office without any more distractions. He knocks twice before letting himself in.

"Okay, Phi, breakfast time," he chirps as he approaches Tul's desk. His senior's eyes are already glued to the computer, hands flying across the keyboard and eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He chuckles and shakes his head as he puts the brown bag down on the older man's table.

"Phi, let's have breakfast first. Or are there fires to put out already this early?"

Tul jolts a little then turns to Max with an apologetic look. "Unfortunately, yes...I won't have time to eat this until later. Or maybe I'll just eat it here at my desk." He shoots Max a soft smile. "Thanks for buying this for me. I'll pay you when we get home."

Max tuts as he pulls the chair in front of Tul's desk, positions it directly beside his Phi, then sits down. Thankfully Tul's desk is wide enough that they can sit together on the same side with enough space to spare. "Phi, we literally have 30 minutes before we're officially on the clock." He rolls his sleeves up and starts taking the containers out, laying them and the utensils out on Tul's desk. "Tell you what, Phi. I'll eat here, then I'll just spoon feed you so you have something in your stomach before the day starts. Deal?"

Tul grins and shakes his head. "Maxi, I appreciate it, but if people see us they're just going to get even more convinced that we're a couple or something. How's that gonna help you woo Maeng back?"

_ That's true,  _ Max thinks, but eh. Knowing Tul, he probably wouldn't eat the whole day unless Max forces him to, so he just shrugs dismissively as he opens both his and Tul's containers. "Ssshhh. Just eat. We can't have our fearless leader working while hungry." He takes a spoonful of curry and rice and brings it close to Tul's mouth. "Say ah for me?"

Tul chuckles and shakes his head again. "Okay, fine." He opens his mouth and closes it around the spoon, a moan escaping as he chews. Max snickers as he shovels some of the food into his mouth too with the same spoon. 

"Bet you're grateful to me now because I made you eat," Max says smugly as he feeds Tul another spoonful, who closes his eyes and goes into foodgasm mode again.  _ Why he gotta be so obscene when he's just eating?  _ Max thinks absently. After swallowing and coming back down from foodgasm heaven, Tul opens his eyes and sticks his tongue out at Max before turning back to his monitor and typing furiously away again. "Okay, okay, you were right. I needed food. Thanks,  _ Nong rak _ ."

Max continues to feed his busy senior in between shoveling curry and rice into his mouth. He finishes eating about 10 minutes later and feeds Tul the last remaining bites before cleaning up and putting everything back into the paper bag.

"You want coffee, Phi?" he asks as he gets up with the trash in his right hand. Tul looks up at him with puppy dog eyes. 

"Yes, please…would you mind taking my mug to the coffee maker?"

Max mimes shooting a finger gun at Tul. "But of course, Khun." He takes Tul's mug in his other hand and waves cheerily before exiting the office.

He runs into P'Mint on the way to the trash can. They greet each other good morning and the older woman's smile turns teasing when she sees P'Tul's mug in his hand. "Ah, getting Ops' big boss some coffee, I take it?"

"It's very important work, Phi," he chirps as he throws the paper bag into the trash can. He wiggles the mug in his hand while jerking his head in the direction of the pantry. "If you'll excuse me, P'Mint, I gotta get Khun Pakorn his morning fuel before I officially go on the clock. Catch ya later!"

They wave at each other and Max hurries to get his own mug from the Sales department's office before going to the pantry. Better to hit two birds with one stone.

He returns to Tul's office with two steaming mugs of coffee in record time. He places Tul's mug on the desk and the older man shoots him a grateful smile.

"You're the best, Maxi. Really appreciate it."

He almost blows Tul a kiss but he remembers that he promised to put more effort into stopping the flirting today. He chooses to shoot him a finger gun instead before turning back towards the door.

"You bet, Phi. Text me when you're ready to go home later."

And off he goes to sit at his desk to officially start his work day.

* * *

Tul's day is crazy loaded, as usual. A production issue that might cause a delay in getting orders out, bright and early on a Monday morning, is giving him a massive headache. He ended up approving MD's emergency leave today (contrary to what Max suggested) and he is starting to regret that decision with a vengeance. Good luck trying to troubleshoot while maintaining usual ops with one team member short.  _ I should've listened to my wise little Nong... _

The coffee that Max prepared for him this morning goes cold and untouched. Tul only remembers its existence 3 hours later. He would've thrown it away and replaced it if he had gotten it himself, but he doesn't because he feels guilty about wasting Max's effort. So he downs the cold coffee anyways and goes right back to work.

A little after lunch time, someone knocks twice on his office door. He was about to call out to say that they can enter but it opens to reveal Max, his laptop bag slung across his shoulder and a brown bag in his right hand. Max approaches and places the brown bag on his desk.

"Thought I'd bring you lunch before I left," he says with a sympathetic look. "I heard about the production issue earlier and I'm sure you haven't eaten yet." Max crosses his arms and frowns down at him. "Have you already taken a restroom break? Did you drink water at all?? Something tells me you haven't gotten up from your desk since this morning."

Tul scratches his head sheepishly. "Well...I drank coffee? If that counts? And I didn't feel the need to go to the restroom, so…"

"Well, if you haven't drank water since this morning then of course you wouldn't feel the need to pee," Max grumbles. "Seriously, Phi, get your ass up and hydrate. I'm leaving for client visits in a few. Come with me to the pantry and fill your water bottle up before I leave."

Tul chuckles. "Okay, okay,  _ Mia.  _ I'm coming."

Max takes the sports bottle from Tul's desk and taps his foot impatiently while waiting for his Phi to lock his PC and get up. Tul brings his arms up and stretches before following Max out the door.  _ Good god, it feels so good to stand up and stretch. What would I do without Maxi? _

P'Mint looks up from her desk as Max exits the office and nods approvingly when she sees Tul behind him. "Oh, Nong Max...you got Khun Pakorn to move away from his computer? The power of love." Max splutters at that and Tul chuckles while shaking his head. "Good for you, Nong Tul. You need a break, some fresh air."

"Thanks, P'Mint. And don't embarrass Max, he's just being a kind and caring Nong," he tells Mint while resting a hand on Max's shoulder to urge him to keep moving forward. Mint rolls her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Nong."

_ Odd that Max is being shy though,  _ Tul thinks.  _ He normally would've just made a quip or something...oh, wait. We agreed to stop play flirting, dumbass. I guess he's shy when not under the cover of a joke?  _

Max leads the way to the pantry and personally fills Tul's bottle with lukewarm water for him. He appreciates how Max always keeps that preference of his in mind. Once, he asked MD to get water for him and was disappointed when it was cold. He drank it anyway - he didn't have the heart to tell MD that he doesn't drink cold water to protect his voice - but that taught him to be more specific with his request next time.

Once it's filled up, Max hands him the bottle with a flourish. "There ya go. And drink up now. You might forget when you're back in front of your PC, and I don't want my effort wasted."

Tul rolls his eyes jokingly, but he does drink. He almost moans when the water hits his throat. _Whoa...I didn't even notice how thirsty I was. What would I ever do without Max?_

He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and goes back to the dispenser to refill the bottle. "Thank you so much, Maxi. I owe my health and wellness to you today. Just bill me on the meals later."

Max waves a hand dismissively. "Nah, Phi. Those meals are on me. Just wish me luck today. Meiko and I are visiting a potentially big client, plus a few others. If all goes well and they sign, this could be a good cash cow!" He smiles sheepishly. "Though of course, closing these clients would mean more work for you and your team. We'll try to keep them from demanding anything  _ too _ crazy. If we get them, that is."

He pats Max's shoulder and smiles encouragingly. " _ When _ , not if. Who can resist Khun Nattapol and his charms?"

Max winks cheekily back at him. "Hah! That's true." He spreads his arms wide. "Gimme a send-off hug, Phi? For good luck."

Tul raises an eyebrow at him. "I thought no more flirting?" 

An expression that looks a little like hurt flits through Max's face, but it's replaced so quickly with mock petulance that Tul wonders if he just imagined it. "But I wasn't  _ flirting,  _ Phi. Can't a brother have a hug? But fine, be that way." He makes to turn away but Tul grabs him by the arm and turns him back around with a laugh. 

"Awww,  _ Nong rak,  _ I'm sorry. Okay, fine. Come here and hug Phi." 

He pulls Max in for a bear hug and he feels Max melt into his arms and inhale deeply as if he were drawing strength.  _ He probably feels nervous but doesn't want to show it,  _ he muses. He pats the back of Max's head. "You got this, Maxi. You and Meiko will return with signed contracts, I just know it."

He feels Max clutch the back of his dress shirt tighter for a second before letting go and pulling back to smile at him. "Thanks, Phi. Text you when I get back?"

"But wouldn't you and Meiko want to, I don't know, celebrate after closing the deal? And yes, I'm  _ that _ confident that you will."

Max's eyebrows draw together at that. "Hmm. You're right. I didn't think of that." He shrugs. "I'll ask Meiko if she wants to go anywhere after all the meetings, then I'll just update you from there."

Tul nods. "Sounds good. I can just pick you up."

"Hah. Bold of you to assume that you'll be ready to leave before I'm ready to go home." He pats Tul's shoulder. "But anyway, let's just see how it goes later."

They wave goodbye at each other and go their separate ways, Max heading towards the elevators and Tul returning to his office. He yelps in surprise when he nearly runs into Mew as he rounds the corner. Mew was leaning casually against the wall, holding an empty mug. He shoots Tul an amused glance as the latter reels from shock.

"Hey, Tullie," Mew greets as he moves away from the wall and straightens up. "I didn't mean to shock you. I was on my way to the pantry for coffee, but I heard your and Max's voices and for some reason I felt like I was intruding. So I stayed here and waited until you guys were gone."

"My god, Mew, warn a man next time," Tul grumbles with a hand against his chest. "Don't worry, you weren't intruding at all. You could've just walked in. But I do appreciate the sentiment."

"It sounded super domestic though," Mew teases. "That's why I thought it was private. But I guess it's not something you're keeping as a secret."

Tul groans and mock slaps his forehead with this palm. "No, Mew, you too? There's nothing between Max and I, so of course we're not keeping  _ anything _ as a secret." 

Mew raises his eyebrows and nods in an obviously  _ I don't believe you, but okay _ way. "Okay,  _ phuean.  _ That's what I said about my  _ faen _ before too, but okay."

Tul rolls his eyes. "Ugh, leave me alone, Suppasit. I don't need you bragging about your and Gulf's love story again, thank you very much." He pats Mew's shoulder before walking past him. "I'm going back, okay? Get your coffee already or something."

Mew chuckles and salutes before they finally part ways. Tul shakes his head.  _ Ugh, I didn't realize how widespread this misunderstanding is. We have so much work to do. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to Honne's song, I Got You for the chapter title. Give it a listen!
> 
> If you're still reading, thank you so much. The next part is already written but it still needs a lot of polishing. Hang tight.
> 
> Comments and/or kudos are always appreciated!!


	8. What did you give me? (to make my heart beat out my chest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Meiko catch the big fish. They celebrate wish sushi. 
> 
> Max gets an unwanted epiphany. Ignorance is bliss, indeed.

Max almost wants to hug and kiss Meiko (in a purely platonic way, mind) after their new client's executives leave the meeting room. That's right - their _new client_. Goodness, the big fish actually signed. It all feels like a dream. 

Meiko shoots him a giddy grin which he's sure has a twin on his face. They look around to make sure the room’s empty before joining hands and squealing.

"Holy shit, Max, you were so amazing!" Meiko gushes. "I have no idea what you did to make that intimidating VP sign. I thought he was going to bite, I didn't expect him to _smile_ and say that he's excited to work with us. That was crazy."

Max smirks and puffs his chest out jokingly. "Well, he loved that we presented him with examples of successful projects instead of concepts. Which is typically my style anyway. Results speak louder than promises anytime."

Meiko slow claps and shakes her head in awe. "Damn. Spoken like a true sales professional. I'll do my best to keep them happy once they're on-board, but I hope you don't mind if I ask you for tips sometimes."

Max laughs and pats Meiko's head. "Meiko, honey, you're an amazing Account Manager. We both know you don't need my help. That's why I trust nobody else with my clients."

They pack up their laptops and documents, the air still buzzing with giddy energy. Once done, Max glances at his watch to check the time. _5PM, huh...still early._ He turns to Meiko.

"So, Meiko. How do you wanna celebrate this day? Do you have anywhere to be this evening?"

She purses her lips in thought. "Well...I don't know if Foei wants to meet tonight, so I guess I'm free. How about you, any plans?"

Max claps his hands together. "Perfect. I'm free tonight too. You wanna celebrate at that new Japanese restaurant in the mall? I'm craving for some sushi."

Meiko makes a delighted sound. "Ooohh, I like it! Let's go. I'll text Foei, he might want to come with after all."

"I'll text your boyfriend too so he knows I'm not going behind his back," he says cheekily as he takes out his phone.

* * *

**Maxi 😎**

Foeiii, my man

Ur princess and I closed a big contract today 💵💵💵

May I borrow her for a celebratory sushi sesh at that new Japanese restaurant I mentioned to you before? I promise she'll be home early 😗

  
  


**Foei 🤑**

LMAO she literally just texted me about it

U bet ur ass I'll be there with you guys

Just finishing up on something for a client here, be there in an hour

  
  


**Maxi 😎**

Gr8!! See u soon, bro 😗

  
  


**Foei** 🤑

Ew. Will your FWB and Great be there too

  
  


**Maxi** 😎

What

  
  


**Foei 🤑**

Y u gotta play dumb 🙄🙄🙄

I meant, will P'Tul and Great be there too

Unless u have a new FWB 😳 Dang, man, u fast!!

**Maxi 😎**

Y u gotta make me sound like a manwhore 😩

I've been celibate, man 😇 This ass is Maeng's only

I have a feeling that all is not lost yet

And for the last time P'Tul is NOT my fwb!!!

**Foei 🤑**

Whatever

And what do you mean, you ARE a manwhore when not tied down

Am I wrong?

**Maxi 😎**

It's my sacred duty as God's gift to women 😎🤩

Gotta spread the love when I'm not being monopolized, amirite 😏

**Foei 🤑**

**🤢🤮**

Whatever, Nattapol

So, ARE P'Tul and Great coming or no?

**Maxi 😎**

Hmmmmmm

P'Tul, I'm not sure yet. Lemme text Great

If P'Tul manages to finish up while we're still eating then he'll probably head there too

Otherwise I'll probably just order him takeout before I go back to the office

**Foei 🤑**

Go back to the office? Will you still be working later?

**Maxi** 😎

Nah, I'm going back and riding home with P'Tul bc I don't have a spare set of keys to his condo

It wouldn't make sense to just go straight to the condo bc I wouldn't be able to enter the unit anyways LOL

**Foei 🤑**

Uhhh wait

Why are you going to his condo,,,,

Shit, did you actually move in with P'Tul?? 

No more of this talk. I don't want to imagine what u guys get up to in ur love nest okay 🤢🤮🚶

**Maxi 😎**

BRUH WTF

I did not wtf 🙄🙄🙄

I'm just staying for about a couple weeks

Apartment is too lonely without Maeng. It'll drive me crazy

**Foei 🤑**

You already are, watchu talking about 🙄 But wow

What an epic brotherhood you've got going on there

Not everybody has the privilege of having a bro warm their bed while they're heartbroken

I wouldn't personally do it but I support u guys

Just don't give me any of the details LOL

**Maxi 😎**

**🙄🙄🙄🙄**

For the nth time P'Tul and I are NOT fucking!!!!

**Foei 🤑**

Whatever u say bruh

Well anyway. Gotta go and focus so I can catch up earlier. U better invite Great too

**Maxi 😎**

On it 😗 See u soon!!

* * *

Max rolls his eyes as he closes his conversation with Foei. Next, he pulls up Great's name on his messaging app.

* * *

**Maxi** 😎

Greeeeaaaat

My man

U free tonight?

**Great 💪**

Hey Max

I might have to pull a little bit of overtime but I have nowhere to be after work. What's up?

**Maxi 😎**

Great!! So Meiko and I closed this huge deal, and we're celebrating at this new Japanese resto

Foei is coming. Think you can spare your Nongs an hour or two?

**Great** 💪

Nice, congrats!!

That's cause for celebration indeed.

I'll catch up as soon as I can. 😉

**Maxi 😎**

NICE!! See ya then!!

**Great 💪**

See you! Will Tul be there?

**Maxi** 😎

Hmmmm...I guess we’ll see

He's pretty busy today

He'll drop by if he's able 😁

  
  


**Great** 💪

You better make him!

Anyway, gotta wrap up here. I'll text you guys when I'm on my way

  
  


**Maxi** 😎

I'll do my best!!

Good luck with work. See ya 😗

* * *

Lastly, he pulls up his conversation with Tul.

* * *

**Nong Maxi 😎**

PHIIIIII

Guess who caught the big fish this afternoon. 😏

* * *

He swallows the disappointment that bubbles up when Tul doesn't reply. _Not even a seen notification. Well...no surprises there...I know he's especially busy today._ He presses his hands together and looks at Meiko. "Okay, so. Let's just take a cab to the mall, fare's on me. Foei and Great will catch up." 

Meiko claps and smiles giddily. "Perfect!! Let's go, Max."

* * *

He and Meiko manage to snag a table for five when they arrive at the restaurant. They order two mixed platters of nigiri sushi and sashimi plus a platter of karaage, tonkatsu, tempura, and chahan. They dig into the sashimi and talk about both work and non-work matters until Meiko's phone rings. She smiles as she answers the call.

"Good evening, _teerak_. You on your way yet?"

Max grins as he watches Meiko's face turn soft while speaking with Foei. He's happy for them, really. Foei was a stereotypical player in college but he was never the same after he met Meiko through Max. He still cackles at the memory of Foei begging him not to make a move on Meiko after he introduced her as a colleague, despite him reassuring his buddy that he really only sees her as a friend, thank you very much. Meiko was resistant at first, but when she came to see how sincere Foei was it didn't take long for her walls to break down.

They've been together for, what? 2 years now? And they've been doing very well, as far as he knows. Foei always has heart eyes whenever he talks about her and Meiko is yet to bitch to him about his friend. He couldn't help but feel proud of his best friend who used to go through flings like tissue paper. Talk about a 180-degree change. _Credits to yours truly for being the matchmaker that made this possible._

He smirks at Meiko as she hangs up on Foei. "I take it the love of your life is gracing us with his presence soon."

She swats jokingly at his forearm. "Don't make it sound so cheesy. And yes, he's on his way. How about P'Great and P'Tul?"

Max hums as he checks his messages. "Hmm...no updates yet. Lemme text them real quick."

* * *

**Maxi** 😎

Yo Greeeeaaaaat

Where ya at?

**Great 💪**

Heyyyy 

Almost done here. Just wrapping up but I should be able to leave soon 😁

If I'm not texting you in...say...15 minutes that I'm on my way then half of the bill is on me 😛

  
  


**Maxi** 😎

When you put it like that I almost want you to be late 😒

But try not to be. Foei's on his way and there's no telling how much self-control he'll have when he sees the food

He might just devour it all LOL

**Great** 💪

I expect nothing less LOL

See you soon, I promise!

  
  


* * *

**Nong Maxi** 😎

How are you, fearless leader?

I'm sure you're hungry AF now

There's a shit ton of food here with your name on it

Think you'll make it in time for dinner?

* * *

Still no response...oh well. He glances at his watch. _It's a little past 6 PM...he has time to catch up. Probably._

Foei finally arrives soon after while Great arrives a little past 6:30. Still no word from Tul by that time. Max has to consciously stop himself from checking his phone every 5 minutes. 

A little later, after he and Great have settled in and dug into the food, Foei asks about Maeng.

"So...my dearest, most handsome ladykiller friend," Foei starts dramatically. "How goes your mission to woo Maeng back? Or are you too distracted by P'Tul these days?"

Max rolls his eyes. "Actually, we ran into Maeng and P'Aim yesterday. They were at the same steakhouse that P'Tul and I had lunch at. It was surreal. Did you know that they were friends?"

Great lets out a surprised laugh. "You and Tul had lunch together on a Sunday and didn't bother inviting us? You sure sound 'distracted by Tul' to me."

Foei smirks. "See? I knew it. But hold up - they, as in _Maeng_ _and_ _P'Aim_ were together??"

"Yeah," Max replies, staunchly ignoring everything else that they said earlier. "Can you imagine how shook we were? The timing was so...it's almost as if they planned to be there or something."

Foei snorts. "You wish, _phuean_. Maeng dumped your ass and from how I know her, she wouldn't do weird shit like try to get your attention afterwards. It was probably just a coincidence."

"So, did you guys talk?" Great asks. "Or did you all just do your best to pretend like you didn't see each other?"

"Well…the latter, to be honest. Interestingly Maeng messaged me first after we left the resto, but that talk went in a weird direction." He looks solemnly at the three of them. "I have a question and I'm gonna need you all to answer me seriously. No jokes, no bullshit. Promise me."

Foei, Great, and Meiko all look at each other with confused expressions. Foei shrugs while Great and Meiko nod, just as solemnly. 

"Okay, thank you. So. Why do you all believe that P'Tul and I...uh...have _something_ going on?"

Great's eyebrows rise so high they almost reach his hairline. Foei and Meiko shoot him an incredulous look that's almost identical. _God, annoying couple things._

"Max...my dearest brother...are you seriously asking that?" Foei asks after a few beats. "Or are you playing dumb? I don't get it."

"I'm dead serious."

Foei opens and closes his mouth but he seems to be at _such_ a loss for words that nothing comes out. After a couple failed attempts to speak, he turns to Great for help. "Great, I don't know what to say. SOS."

Great inhales and exhales deeply ( _What's he being so dramatic for?_ Max wonders while internally rolling his eyes) and straightens up in his seat. "Well. First of all, you guys have always had your own bubble since uni. You're always eating or hanging out - just the two of you - almost everyday. Sometimes you treat us like we’re air when you guys talk. And you literally just said that you guys ate out without inviting us yesterday, which just proves my point."

"And Great, did you know that Max is staying over at P'Tul's right now?" Foei says with a cheeky grin. Great's eyebrows rise again.

"Moving in with Tul right after breaking up with Maeng? I mean...I guess I can support it since you're finally _both_ single...?"

Max groans. Meiko giggles. "Aww, Max. Seriously - even at the office, you both act like a married couple _even_ when you have girlfriends. Do you seriously not notice?"

Max buries his face in his hands. He realizes in that moment how, ah, _domestic_ they sometimes act around each other at work. Not to mention at home. Holy shit...he’s screwed if they find out that they cuddle and share clothes and shit like that when they sleep over at each other’s place. _Oh_ god. _They all have a point._ “I mean…we're really close, okay. Do all close friends have _something_ between them??"

Foei shoots him an unamused look. "Max, look me in the eyes and tell me that you can do with me everything that you do with P'Tul without barfing. Go on."

Max looks up and wrinkles his nose in disgust. He realizes how easily he fell into Foei's trap when the latter smirks. He groans again. 

"Why do you ask anyway?" Great inquires.

"Well...long story short, Maeng implied that she broke up with me because she's convinced that P'Tul and I have the hots for each other or something," he laments. "I swear we don't but nobody believes us. _Why_ does no one believe us?"

He is met with three unimpressed stares. He sighs in defeat.

"Real talk, though. Do you legit not feel anything non-platonic for P'Tul? _Nothing_ at all?" Great prods.

"I don't," he whines practically on autopilot. Memories of being in Tul's arms at night and how safe he always feels in them flash through his mind, but he squashes them quickly. _Nattapol, you fucker, you're not helping_ at all.

"Look me in the eyes and say that again," Foei deadpans. Max does.

"I don't have any romantic feelings for P'Tul, man, what the fuck."

To his horror, a voice inside him screams in retaliation at what he just said. His chest constricts at the thought that maybe...just maybe, what he just said was a lie, after all.

_I'm fucked,_ he thinks resignedly. _I'm reeeeaaaally fucked._

He glares at Foei and stares him down, putting up the best facade that he can. His friend sighs and shakes his head.

"Alright, alright, ugh. If you say so. But seriously, anybody who knows you both would think the same. You can't blame us."

"Or maybe you do and you just haven't realized it," Great thinks out loud. Meiko nods in agreement.

"Sorry to pick on you Max, but that's a possibility."

Max groans again and buries his face in his hands a second time. He can feel his whole face and the tips of his ears burning - he'd bet a whole year's worth of wages that he's beet red right now. _Great. As if they needed any more excuses to tease me._

"Why are you all so hell-bent on sending me into a gay crisis," he moans into his palms. "Y'all should be comforting me. The best girlfriend I've ever had dumped me and now you're making me question my sexuality?? Can't men be sweet AND be just bros at the same time? Toxic masculinity cheeeck."

His three friends just laugh at him. He looks up and points accusingly at them. “So that's how it is, huh? Watch me end my friendship with you all, traitors!!”

Mercifully, they let the topic go and Max swears to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the night. He's already shaken enough from his thoughts and the epiphany that he's so close to getting. _As a wise person once said, ignorance is bliss. I don't know what to do with this info. I don't even want to think about it!!_

The conversation somehow shifts to Great's love life. More accurately, _lack_ thereof.

"Help me understand, Great," Foei says, pounding the table with his first per syllable for emphasis. "You're smoking _hot_ , no homo. You're successful in your career. You're very mature and committed. I'm sure there are women willing to throw themselves at your feet and worship you. So what's wrong? How come you're single??"

Great rolls his eyes. "Not this again. Is it really so hard to believe that I'm not interested in a relationship? I'm focusing on my career and myself. Why do I need a _faen?"_

"That's perfectly fair in my opinion," Meiko pipes up. "Stop harassing P'Great about this, _teerak._ Not everybody needs a relationship to be happy."

"But-" Foei visibly withers at the look on Meiko's face. "Okay, fine. I'm sorry. It's just...really weird to me."

Max hums as he pushes his food around on his plate. "Sometimes I wish I were as independent and self-sufficient as you are. I get so needy and clingy sometimes, it's annoying." 

Great wraps an arm around him and squeezes his shoulder comfortingly before retracting his hand and placing it back on his lap. "You're fine as you are, Maxi. Though it would be good to learn how to be happy on your own."

Max loops his left arm around Great's right and rubs his cheek against the older man's shoulder for a second before straightening up again. "Teach me, master."

They mercifully turn to other topics and stop poking Great about it. By this time Max had finally trained himself to stop checking his phone compulsively, but when it vibrates he immediately checks it. His eyebrows raise when he sees that it's from Great.

* * *

**Great** 💪

Hey Maxi

* * *

He turns to Great who was casually typing on his phone. The older man shakes his head ever so slightly.

* * *

**Great** 💪

Ssshh, don't be so obvious

I'm texting you because there's actually something I wanted to share

Which I'm never telling Foei because he's never gonna stop bugging me about it 🙄

You have to promise me that you're not going to ask any follow-up questions though

Deal?

* * *

Huh. Interesting. Well, why the heck not?

* * *

**Maxi 😎**

P'Great, I am SO honored that you are choosing to share this with good ol' me

You have my word. My lips are sealed. Share away!

  
  


**Great** 💪

What did I tell you about calling me Phi?? 😜

Anyway. Actually, I've been in love with only two people in my life.

And both of them are in love with someone else.

Guess I'm unlucky.

Yes, I know there's a ton of fish in the sea, but they're who I want. And if I'm not gonna get either of them then I'd rather just stay single.

I'm not excited at the thought of suffering through unrequited love again

And anyway, I'm happy as is 😁

* * *

_Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that,_ Max thinks, still reeling from Great's revelation. His heart aches for the older man and he couldn't help but feel a bit of spite for the people who broke Great's heart. _Life is really unfair. I will never understand how anybody could look at this man and not love him back._

* * *

  
  


**Maxi** 😎

Thanks for sharing…I can't believe this blasphemy

I don't understand how they could look at you and not be head over heels

I totally would be if I were a chick, no kidding!!!

**Great** 💪

🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

I really appreciate that

To be fair, I know I'm a catch and that objectively, I'm easy to like

But they're in love with someone else. And I know for a fact that those people they love are amazing too

I think they would be good for each other. Can't compete there

**Maxi 😎**

P'Great ☹️☹️☹️☹️

**Great** 💪

Ugh. Please don't feel sorry for me, okay?

I haven't shared this with anyone else, but I trust you

This will be our little secret 😜

**Maxi** 😎

Man, I feel so honored 🤧

I will take this to my grave, you can count on it

**Great** 💪

Thanks Maxi.

Glad I got that off my chest.

  
  


**Maxi** 😎

Anytime, Phi 🥺

I'm always down for heart to hearts 😗

  
  


**Great** 💪

I'll keep that in mind 😗

* * *

Max couldn't help but snicker out loud at Great's emoji choice. Great kicks him underneath the table - somehow he manages to pretend as if it didn’t hurt. Foei looks up from his meal and narrows his eyes at him.

"What's going on with you, _phuean_?"

Max shakes his head while biting his grin back. "Nothing, sorry...just got a funny text, is all."

Foei smirks at that. "A funny text from whooo? Got a new lady already? Trying to charm her with humor?"

Max sticks his tongue out at Foei. "I already told you that my ass still belongs to Maeng." He turns back to his phone, ignoring Foei's teasing smirk.

* * *

**Maxi** 😎

HAHA GREAAATTT

You using 😗 was fucking EPIC

Not smth I expected from u EVER

**Great 💪**

**🙄**

I said don't be too obvious

If Foei finds out that we're talking now, he's 100% gonna pry

And if he does I'll never trust you again 🙄

**Maxi** 😎

Nooooo 😭😭😭

Okay okay, I'll be more careful, jeez

* * *

And so the night continues with all four of them exchanging anecdotes about work and life in general. Max spares another glance at his phone at around 8 PM. _Surely P'Tul has texted back by now…?_

_Finally_ , he sees his much awaited text notification. He hurriedly clicks on it.

* * *

**P'Tul** 😎💪🤩

Maxi!!

I am SO sorry I'm just replying now. I was going back and forth with Production earlier trying to solve their issues. Heavens have mercy on me.

Where are you now? I'm heading out in a few, I'll pick you up.

**Nong Maxi** 😎

P'Tul!! I'm glad your head's finally out of the water. I hope everything's fine now. We're almost done eating, we're at that new Japanese resto in the mall close to our office building.

You want anything, Phi? I saved as much of the food as I could but I could order more. U must be starving ☹️

**P'Tul** 😎💪🤩

I could eat a horse right now LMAO

What's left?

**Nong Maxi** 😎

A couple pieces of tempura and karaage...one tonkatsu...a liiiitle bit of chahan...yeah, I'll have to order more rice, this won't be enough for u

I saved you four slices each of tuna and salmon sashimi

There's a couple salmon and tuna nigiris left too

Anything u wanna add?

**P'Tul** 😎💪🤩

An extra order of chahan please. The rest is good.

Thanks Maxi 🥺🥺🥺

**Nong Maxi 😎**

I gotchu Phi 😘

  
  


**P'Tul** 😎💪🤩

LMAO I thought no more flirting?

  
  


**Nong Maxi** 😎

😳

Welp

I forget

Kk fiiine just get ur ass over here ASAP k

The lovebirds will probably leave soon and Great's grampa ass is starting to get sleepy. I can see it

They're gonna leave me alone very soon 🥺🥺🥺

  
  


**P'Tul** 😎💪🤩

There, there, Nong rak

I'll be there in twenty, I promise

  
  


**Nong Maxi 😎**

Idk why but being called Nong rak via text makes me feel like a baby LOL

Anyway, drive safely!! See ya Phiii

**P'Tul** 😎💪🤩

Bc you ARE a big baby

And don't you dare say "Yes, and I'm YOUR big baby 🥺😘"

It's not gonna help u get brownie points with Maeng again LOL

**Nong Maxi 😎**

My god

Have I become so boring and unpredictable, that was EXACTLY what came to mind

K fine I'm not saying it!! Just get ur ass over here already 🙄🙄🙄

* * *

"Care to share what's making you smile like an idiot over there?" Foei says cheekily. Max sticks his tongue out at him before tucking his phone away.

"None of your business," he says in a jokingly haughty tone as he starts piling Tul's portions onto a clean plate. Foei raises an eyebrow at him. 

"Wow, not even offering the leftovers to us? What if we wanted to bring some home too?"

"Well, too bad for you because these leftovers have P'Tul's name on it," he says distractedly while he counts the portions and verifies that the amounts he reported via text are correct. Once he's satisfied, he moves the plate with Tul's takeaway away from the others and looks up.

"I need to order extra chahan for P'Tul and get these wrapped up. What are your plans now? Heading home?"

Meiko nods. "Yeah, I guess we can get the check now. I'm done eating."

Foei wraps an arm around his girlfriend. "Same here. So, is P'Tul still coming or are you heading back to the office with his food?"

"He's dropping by to pick me up." He waves a hand at the nearby server who approaches them. "Check, please? And please wrap these up, thank you _khrab."_

"We'll wait till Tul arrives then," Great says. And so they chatter some more while waiting for Tul.

Max immediately answers his phone when it rings. "Hey, P'Tul?"

"Hey Maxi," Tul responds. "I just parked, be there soon. You all still there?"

"Finally, Phi. Yes, we're still here. See you soon." 

"Finally your part-time boyfriend's here," Foei quips as Max hangs up. Great chuckles as Max rolls his eyes.

"Of course you would invite yourself to Tul's condo," Great teases. "And lemme guess - he helped you pack, didn't he."

"Ugh, yes, and what about it," Max grumbles. "Are you telling me that YOU would turn me down, P'Great? You wouldn't let this poor, lonely, heartbroken Nong crash at your place?"

Great snorts. "I mean, I would, but you wouldn't ask me in the first place so it's a moot point. And it's cute because hell would freeze over before Tul denies you anything. No wonder Maeng thought what she thought...do you guys not see what she sees?"

_I see it now,_ Max thinks forlornly. _But it's too much to process. I can't dwell on it right now._

"Stop Operation Send Maxi Into Gay Panic already," he grumbles. "I hate you all."

The check and the takeaway arrives and Tul does too, soon after. They all greet him enthusiastically and Max manages to pretend that he wasn't feeling awkward as all hell. Tul scoops up the paper bag containing his food while Max and the others settle the bill amongst themselves.

"Sorry if I kept you guys...and congrats to our man and woman of the hour! Great job closing that deal!" Tul enthuses. They all whoop and cheer. Meiko stands and curtsies while Max waves his hand like a politician acknowledging his constituents.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to go our separate ways," Foei announces. "Gotta take my beautiful princess home. Are you guys calling it a night too?"

Great nods while covering a yawn with his hand. "Yeah, I'm about ready to pass out.”

Tul nods at him in acknowledgement. He pats Max's shoulder. "Thanks for buying food for me, Maxi. Let's go?"

Max shoots a finger gun at Tul. "Let's. Thanks again for today, Meiko. Great, Foei - see you both again very soon."

They all bid their goodbyes and part ways for the night.

* * *

The car is filled with sleepy silence. Well, sleepy in Max's case. As for Tul, his mind continues to buzz with thoughts of work and he thinks of something - anything - to take his mind off of it. _Ah...there is something. Better address it now._

"Max...you still love Maeng, right?"

Max jolts at the question. He straightens up and turns to Tul. "Random much? But yeah...of course, Phi. It's only been a little over a week. Why do you ask?"

Tul hesitates. He belatedly realizes that broaching this topic is a little...awkward. It feels like he's making a big deal out of nothing. 

But meh, might as well.

"I hope this doesn't make me sound like a toxic alpha male or anything, but I really think that we should...um...stop making it look like we have something going on?"

He chances a glance at Max. The younger man just continues to look at him with an oddly blank expression.

Which is really weird. Max's face is rarely ever devoid of expression.

"I hate that Maeng broke up with you because of me... that shouldn't have been an issue in the first place," he babbles on. "You're both so good for each other. And I know you were thinking of proposing a few years down the line. What a shame if all those plans fall through completely just because of a misunderstanding, right?"

Max's silence unsettles him. _Maybe he's that tired?_

"So yeah...we should stop. Ugh, I don't know how to say it. But you get what I mean, right? And I'm sure you agree that you'll do anything to get her back."

A beat passes, then Max nods. "Of course, Phi. You're right. And speaking of which...did you talk to your boss about getting you an assistant? Didn't you say you were going to bring that up today? Part of Operation Woo P'Aim Back and all that.'

Tul hisses in annoyance at himself. "Shit. I totally forgot. Can you remind me tomorrow morning? Thanks for bringing it up."

"You got it, Phi," Max says with a salute. He's not sure why but his gut tells him that there's something off about Max's tone. _I wonder if something happened? I'll ask him later._

The drive home continues in silence.

They arrive at the unit not too long after. Max pads towards the bedroom right after taking his shoes off, his duffel bags in his hands. Tul goes straight to the dining area and unpacks the food quickly, his stomach growling with a vengeance. _Good god, I'm so hungry I could eat my foot. Thankfully this smells good…_

After wolfing his dinner down and cleaning up, he enters the bedroom and finds Max already lying face down on the sofa bed. _Ah, I guess no cuddling for tonight, huh._ _What an obedient little Nong._ He opens his wardrobe and notices Max's clothes in slightly tilted piles on the side. He instinctively rearranges them to his satisfaction before getting his favorite sleeping shirt and pajamas.

He sits himself down on his bed after finishing all his nightly rituals and lets out a long whoosh of breath. _Ugh, what a relief after a hell of a workday._

He glances at Max again. The younger man is lying very still but for some reason, he gets the feeling that Max is still very much awake. That niggling feeling of... _wrongness_ tickles the back of his head again, but he couldn’t put his finger on it so he just shrugs before fluffing his pillows, turning off the night light, and finally lying down.

"Good night Maxi," he calls out softly. Max lets out a muffled noise which he assumes was a good night in response. _Gotta rest now to prepare for another wild work day_ , he thinks before closing his eyes and willing himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're approaching a time skip veeery soon...which means we're getting closer and closer to the events of the Prologue. Hang tight!!!
> 
> Credits to Sam Smith's song Latch for this chapter's title. Give it a listen. ;)
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day...leave a trace if you liked this, mayhaps?


	9. 'Cause I Don't Wanna Fall In Love (If You Don't Wanna Try)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max nears the edge of the proverbial cliff. To jump, or not to jump?
> 
> Meanwhile, Tul senses...things. He doesn't know what to do with this information, either.

Tul's alarm rings again at 6AM that Tuesday morning. Max whimpers into his pillow. _Good god, P'Tul wakes up waaaay too early._

He didn't have a good night's sleep at _all_. How could he - his mind was a mess. He's fast approaching the edge of a cliff he's not ready to jump from, and he doesn't know what to do. _I can only ignore this for so long. At some point I'll have to face the music._

He wonders if he should pack up and return to his apartment. _But then, that would look weird. P'Tul would think something's wrong and the LAST thing I want is for him to notice._

He decides that the only way to survive this phase is to keep his distance from Tul. It would be difficult, but he does have their conversation from yesterday as an excuse. _It's simple, Maxi. You just have to avoid cuddles, avoid banter, stop acting like his fucking_ spouse _sometimes, then we should be good._

(It's pretty clear to him that there'll be no one waiting in the water if he jumps - _The fuck, Nattapol, why so poetic in the early AM?_ \- so why approach the cliff at all? But it'll be fine. He can still sweep this under the rug. It doesn't have to be a big deal.)

Anyway - it's touching how much P'Tul cares about him and Maeng getting back together. He should be grateful but instead, his chest twinges. _Ugh. Don't you dare be emo right now, Nattapol. You'll be okay. You got this._

He hears the rustling of the bedsheet and the sounds of P'Tul yawning and stretching as he gets up. He contemplates staying in bed for a few more minutes, but what would that change? He already has bags under his eyes from tossing and turning the previous night. He's still feeling unsettled. He highly doubts that he would get any more sleep.

On that thought, he groans once before pushing himself off of the bed, rubbing his eyes while sitting back on his haunches. Tul pauses in the middle of grabbing his towel to stare at him.

"You're getting up now? I didn't have to shake you awake?" Tul says half-incredulously, half in awe. "Maxi, is that you?"

Max scratches his head and chuckles awkwardly. "Well...I felt like getting up now? Figured I would before my eyes changed their mind."

Tul smiles brightly at him. "I like it. Do you want to fix yourself some breakfast while I shower? 

"What's on the menu, Phi?"

Tul purses his lips in thought. "Bread, I guess? You can toast them if you want."

Max nods sleepily. "Okay, Phi, thanks. Do you want me to make toast for you too?"

"Yeah, I'd appreciate that." He smiles again. "Thanks, Maxi. I'll go shower now."

Max gets up and he's bustling around Tul's kitchen a few minutes later. He shakes his head at himself as he pops bread slices into the toaster. _I just said that I should stop acting like his spouse but here I am, making him breakfast._ He contemplates if he should also make them coffee. _Yeah, I guess I should. I know_ I'll _need it._

They get to work 40 minutes early (Tul always tries to get a headstart but ends up clocking out late anyways) and they ride the elevator to their office floor in silence. However, instead of getting off after Tul when the door dings open, Max presses the button to the smoking area floor.

"I'm gonna have a quick smoke before the day starts, Phi," he answers in response to Tul's questioning look. Tul's eyebrows furrow at that.

"You haven't smoked in the morning in a while," his senior says worriedly. "Something wrong, Maxi?"

_Shit_ , he thinks in a panic. He snorts and waves his hand dismissively, trying to dissuade his Phi from worrying about him. "You mean, other than the fact that I'm single now? Nothing. Everything is peachy. I just miss inhaling nicotine."

Tul doesn't look convinced. He seems to be debating whether to press further, but he probably realizes that he doesn't have the time so he just nods slowly. "Okay. You have time anyway. But you can always talk to me if you need to, okay?"

He forces himself to smile brightly at Tul. "That goes without saying. But seriously, no need to worry."

He waves cheerfully at Tul before the elevator doors close. He heaves a sigh of relief the moment he's alone. _Shit. He knows me too well. I need to be more careful._

He exhales in relief again the moment he's settled into a nice, private spot in the roof deck/smoking area. He lights a stick and takes his first drag. Ahhh...fuck. That feels so good. I miss smoking in the early morning. 

He used to be a much heavier smoker, actually. The only reason he doesn't smoke as much now is because he knows how worried Tul gets when he does, even when his Phi doesn't say it. Maeng was a smoker herself so he didn't really need to lie low with her (smoking together in bed after sex was a common thing for them), but for some reason the thought of Tul's disapproving expression gives him pause.

In hindsight - he's always had a tendency to take Tul's approval into consideration before doing something. It's like he has this unconscious need for his Phi's validation. It's borderline pathetic in his opinion. 

Now it makes sense to him why he feels that way, though. _Okay, fine. I'm not running away from it anymore. First step to defeating your own demons is to face them, I guess._

He likes P'Tul. Definitely more than a brother should, and definitely not just in a platonic way.

The moment he thinks that, his chest constricts and he almost gets vertigo with how hard the realization hits him. _I like P'Tul. Shit. Fuck._ His hand trembles as he brings the cigarette up to his lips to take another drag, and he exhales shakily. _I've been so smitten deep down, all this time. I was just too chicken to face it._

This doesn't mean that he didn't truly love any of his former girlfriends. He _did_ , he swears on his life. But somehow - no matter how many people came and went, and no matter how much space they occupied in his heart, there remained this little impenetrable pocket where his feelings for P'Tul stayed, safe and unchanged. He supposes it's possible to love two people at the same time. _I mean, apparently I've been doing it for years._

_And YES, I'm in love with P'Tul. No need to keep pretending that this isn't a huge fucking deal._

Speaking of past girlfriends...he brings his phone out on a whim and texts his beautiful queen. Well, _formerly_ his. She certainly wouldn't appreciate being owned by someone she didn't deem worthy of her.

* * *

**Maxiii** 💖

Maeng

Maeng. You were right. 

I was a dumb little fuck

I can't believe I'm just realizing this now

**Maeng Suteerak** 💖

Ooooohhh yes. Good morning to you too. Thank heavens you finally woke up

Wait, you're talking about your suuuuper obvious hots for P'Tul, right? Bc if not I'm gonna tHROW HANDS

But really? You're realizing this on a Tuesday morning? While at work?

**Maxiii** 💖

Good morning, Queen 👑 Fuck I missed texting you good morning, you have NO idea

AND YES. YOU WERE RIGHT OKAY. Like you always are gdi

It's been an interesting week so far... let's just put it that way

Maeng. I love you, okay? No matter what, I hope you don't think our relationship was half-hearted. I swear it wasn't 🥺

**Maeng Suteerak** 💖

Oh, Maxi…I believe you, don't worry.

Personally, I also think we made a good pair. We could've had the world...you know me. What Maeng wants, Maeng gets 😏 And you were the best partner in crime.

I actually owe you a full explanation of why I broke up with you. We'll need to talk soon. There's something I need to tell you, I just didn't know how to say it before…

But I'm done chickening out. I'm ashamed of myself for not just saying it in the first place. I hope you'll forgive me? ☹️

* * *

_Interesting…this sounds serious. I wonder what's on her mind?_

* * *

**Maxiii** 💖

Teerak, you know I would forgive you even if you murdered people LMAO. Bc I trust your judgment and they probably deserved it 😘

**Maeng Suteerak** 💖

HAH. Very true!

Max, love...I gotta go. But we'll schedule a date soon. 

I miss you, love ☹️ Parting ways is best, I promise, but that doesn't mean we have to cut ties. Not at all.

Talk soon!! Best of luck today. I know you'll close all your deals, you champ 😎🤑 I love you!!

**Maxiii** 💖

When we meet can I kiss you 🥺☹️ I miss you and your sexy lips LMAO

(I'm only joking if you refuse, otherwise I mean it LOL)

**Maeng Suteerak** 💖

The fuck, you should be saving that for your man

And we're exes now, excuse me 🙄 I don't do reruns 💅

**Maxiii** 💖

Ever heard of exes with benefits? 🥴

And about that...this man is NOT getting the man, trust me

**Maeng Suteerak** 💖

🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄

And Maxi? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say 🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄 I raised u to be a fighter, not a gd qUITTER!!

Srsly, Nattapol, I gotta go now

I know you miss me but talk later k

**Maxiii** 💖

Okay ma'am 

I know your sexy boss ass has a shit ton of things to do

Sooooo hoooottt uuggggh 🥵

**Maeng Suteerak** 💖

I know 💅 

SRSLY, TALK LATER. Grow a pair okay

You know what I mean love

**Maxiii** 💖

Yes I do 🥺🥺🥺

You have too much confidence in me, but I appreciate it

I love you, date soon 🥺🥺🥺

* * *

Well...that went pretty well. He can't believe how casual - borderline back to normal?? - he and Maeng are being right now, considering he just admitted to his ex that he has been in love with his closest friend for...well...who even knows how many years now. He can't even imagine his life without Tul anymore…just the mere thought of it aches. 

_How fast the night changes, huh?_

The cigarette finally runs out. He stubs it against the garbage bin before throwing it away. He would've liked to stay longer and stew in this life-changing realization more, but he's gotta be a responsible working adult now. _I really need time to process. I should probably go somewhere after work later so I can be alone with my thoughts._

So the day officially starts and Max buries himself in his work. He's barely off the phone and he does nothing but make calls to keep himself distracted. _Can't afford to be emo here at work, now, can we??_

He somehow manages to make good on his resolution from this morning. He successfully holds back from visiting Tul in his office and fussing over him like a doting _faen_ (thanks to Meiko who indulged him by accompanying him to the nearby café for lunch). He manages to feign being busy when some of the Sales staff ask him if he's visiting the Ops department anytime soon ( _Wow...they dare assume that I can be a willing messenger boy anytime??_ ) He manages not to message Tul to remind him to eat or drink or generally just move away from his computer, no matter how much it hurts not to. _Am I seriously worried sick because I have no idea if Tul has eaten or drank water yet? He's a whole fucking_ adult _. He can take care of himself._

When the work day ends, Max contemplates if he should continue reviewing the redlines on his contract draft before he meets with his client tomorrow, or if he should call it a day. He rubs his eyes and stretches. _Well, it would be good to have a headstart…I'd rather read while it's quiet than cram tomorrow when my schedule is packed again. He sighs. Sorry, feelings...I guess we'll talk later. Gotta hustle first._

Tul messages him at around 6:30 PM.

* * *

**P'Tul** 😎💪🤩

Heyyyy

You done yet? I'm ready to go in five

**Nong Maxi** 😎

Heyyyyy

I am, just gotta pack up here

I'll go there in a bit

**P'Tul** 😎💪🤩

See ya. What do you want for dinner?

**Nong Maxi** 😎

Good ol' Thai food would work, Phi

And can we order to go? Not in the mood to eat out tonight 😕

**P'Tul** 😎💪🤩

Of coooourse

Seriously Nong, are you okay?

**Nong Maxi** 😎

I'm okay Phiii

I'm probably just crashing after all that excitement yesterday

**P'Tul** 😎💪🤩

…..but you never crash, ever

Signs of aging? 😳

**Nong Maxi** 😎

WOW PHI

EXCUSE U, I'M ONLY 26

Who's pushing 30 here, huh??? 😤

**P'Tul** 😎💪🤩

LMAO JK

Okay okay, fine. We'll order food to go and eat at home

**Nong Maxi** 😎

Thanks Phi 🥺 I'm ready to crash

**P'Tul** 😎💪🤩

Signs of aging methinks

**Nong Maxi** 😎

🙄🙄🙄 Shut up old fart

P'Tul 😎💪🤩

LMAO why so touchy??

* * *

Max does his best to pretend like he's tired so he has an excuse to keep quiet. It's difficult when he's so restless deep inside, but he thinks he managed to fool Tul when the older man asks him to just wait in the car while he orders takeout for them. He closes his eyes as he rests his head against the car seat. _Hang tight, Maxi. You can do this._

The ride home is blessedly quiet. Max keeps his eyes closed for the rest of the ride to maintain the act. He stays subdued throughout the whole elevator ride and walk to Tul's unit, and as soon as they arrive he rushes to the bedroom to change into his night clothes, just to escape Tul's presence.

_I just need to get through dinner...then sleep...then continue to keep my distance tomorrow...rinse and repeat._

He should've known that maintaining silence all throughout dinner would be impossible. Tul had been shooting him worried glances every few seconds - it was obvious that he wouldn't be able to hold back from speaking up.

"Nong, seriously, you seem off. Did something happen?" Tul finally asks.

Max contemplates his next steps. _I could lie again and say that I'm fine, but he won't buy that anymore. Or, I could deflect with a half-truth._

He decides to go with the second option.

"So I ended up reaching out to Maeng this morning," Max starts in a low voice. "She agreed to meet up with me to talk about the breakup. Hopefully sometime this week."

Tul's face lights up at that. "Oh! Well, that's good. Maybe you guys can sort out whatever it is and get back together." Then he frowns. "But shouldn't you be happy about it? Why do you look so bummed out?

Max realizes that he didn't even try to school his expression into something unsuspicious. _I wonder what I look like to P'Tul right now?_

He looks down to avoid Tul's worried gaze. _Okay...more half-truths it is, then._

"She kept insisting that she doesn't do reruns. It's like she's saying that she's just indulging me, but not really interested in actually getting back with me," he replies in a dejected tone. "I'm not feeling optimistic about it." _That last part wasn't a lie at all...except the context that he has in mind is probably different._

Tul reaches out to pat him on the shoulder, a sympathetic look on his face. "Oh, Maxi. Chin up. Don't overthink this early, just meet with her and let it flow from there. Okay? It'll be fine."

Max shoots him a forced smile before looking down again as he shovels the food faster into his mouth. 

They eat the rest of their meal in silence - bless P'Tul for staying quiet now even if he obviously wanted to grill Max - and Max offers to clean up after. Tul teases him for being so uncharacteristically domestic. He laughs awkwardly and waves Tul away.

He _did_ promise to help around the house as payment for crashing there, so. _I know I said that I should stop acting like his spouse or something. But what should I do? Be a slob and act like an entitled, spoiled brat when I'm just crashing at his place? I was raised better than that._

A few moments later, he finally finishes his nightly rituals and plops himself face down on Tul's sofa bed. No matter how much he wants to snuggle with P'Tul, he knows that's gonna help his situation so he forces himself to be content with cuddling Tul's hotdog pillow. (Bless his Phi for owning one and lending it to him.) He turns his back to Tul, clings to the hotdog pillow for dear life, and squeezes his eyes shut, hoping for sleep to find him quickly.

Seriously, though...it's as if Tul doesn't want to let him live.

"Maxi? Are you okay over there? You can sleep here if you're feeling lonely," Tul offers out of the blue. Max groans internally before shaking his head, not even bothering to turn to look at Tul.

"No, it's okay, Phi. I'll be fine here. Good night."

He can imagine Tul's eyebrow raising at that. Max refusing to cuddle is _unheard_ of. He hopes that Tul takes it as him being angsty over Maeng, and not anything else.

"Maxi? First, you wake up early...second, you offer to clean up when usually, you're sweet-talking _me_ into doing it…third, you choose to sleep alone even after I offered you my bed? Seriously, what's going on with you?"

Max is unable to hold back a sigh. _I'm seriously considering packing up and going home now, fuck whatever he thinks. He's not helping me at all!!_ "I'm alright, Phi, I promise. I'm good here. Good night."

A few beats pass. "O…kay?" Tul says slowly. "If you say so, Nong. Good night.'

Max breathes in and out deeply to ground himself, as quietly as he could and steels himself for another lonely, embrace-less night. 

\---

The following morning, Max continues to be quiet, and if Tul squints it seems as if Max is _avoiding_ him. Not blatantly, but he knows his junior well enough to see the signs. 

It's in how Max woke up early again and disappeared into the kitchen right away without doing weird shit like wrestling him awake, or bragging about how he's managed to become a morning person by sheer willpower (he can totally imagine it in Max's voice right now). Then when he joined Max for breakfast after getting dressed, the younger man just smiled briefly at him before rushing to the bathroom to shower, without even making any kind of small talk. He gets the rush, but he doesn't understand the lack of...conversation. A Maxi who isn't running his mouth at every chance he could? _Very_ strange.

This happens for two consecutive days. On top of that, he doesn't approach Tul at work at all, confusing Tul even more. He's not used to Max not dropping by his office to check on him and bring him food. At least he's got MD to thank for offering to buy him food during lunch, and for bringing him coffee and water sometimes - he can no longer count how many times he's said to his subordinate: "Can you get me black coffee and lukewarm water, please? Just really need to do something urgent here...awesome, thanks, man."

He misses Max doting on him, if he's being honest. However, he _did_ say that they should stop incriminating themselves by acting so couple-y, so he figures he should just suck it up and deal with the consequences. It's not like Max is his personal nanny or assistant, anyways...he shouldn't be expecting his junior to wait on him hand and foot in the first place.

Turns out, he's not the only one who notices.

"Boss, I don't know if it's okay to ask this, but...are you and Max fighting?" MD hedges after handing Tul his lunch that Thursday. Tul almost gets whiplash from how quickly he turns towards his junior.

"What?? Why would you think that?" Tul asks incredulously before he remembers to accept his food. "Thanks, by the way."

MD scrunches his nose up in thought. "Well...I haven't seen him around here for the last two days. Usually he'd be waltzing in with your food or coffee or something, but I haven't seen him at all."

Tul hesitates. _Well. I can't exactly say…"Oh, that's because he's working on winning his ex back, who apparently broke up with him because she thinks we're secretly in love or something. He's trying to prove her wrong. Wouldn't help his case if he continues to hover around me, right?"_

He doesn't realize that he's been staring into space until MD waves a hand in front of him. Tul jerks at that and shoots an apologetic look at MD. "Whoops, Nong, sorry about that. Anyway...Maxi's just busy. He's gotta hustle hard if he wants that promotion. Babysitting me would just get in his way...and it's not his responsibility anyway."

MD doesn't look convinced. "Okay…but I heard from Meiko that his energy has been really low these last couple of days. It's like something's bothering him? She said he just keeps deflecting and laughing it away when she asks about it, though, so I thought I'd check with you." 

Tul frowns at that. "You know...I _did_ notice that there's something off about him. I have an idea why, but it's not because we're fighting." So he wasn't just overthinking. Something's _really_ going on with Max. Is he still upset about Maeng? He feels a pang at the thought of Max not being comfortable enough to share whatever it was with him...but if he needs that space, he'll respect it. He's sure Max would tell him when he's ready.

MD purses his lips. "Again, boss...probably not my place, but...I'm saying it anyway because I see Max as a friend, and I'm worried about him." He takes a deep breath and seems to steel himself before speaking up. "Are you sure it's not because of you? Because from how I know Max, his first instinct whenever he's sad is to go to you and ask to be babied or something. If he's not asking for your attention, it's either reeeaally serious and he's trying to process on his own first, OR...it _has_ something to do with you."

"But if so, what did I do?" Tul murmurs, his eyebrows knitting together as he wracks his brain for something, _anything_ that might have caused Max to be like this. Maeng is the only reason he could think of. 

Then an absurd thought crosses his mind. His forehead creases even more as he tries to shake it off. _The hell, Tul. Why would Max be hurt that I asked us to stop flirting? Why would that even affect him?_

Then Max's blank face in the car last night comes to mind. So does Max's serious face when he first brought it up, while they were on the way to uni. He was really weird last Sunday night too...he wasn't like that at all prior. _But if so...why would us not flirting make him act this way?_

He can only think of one possible reason. He shakes his head slowly. The mind can be a scary place sometimes.

MD holds his hands up and retreats. Tul feels his cheeks grow hot with embarrassment...he almost forgot about MD's presence. "Anyway…I've intruded enough on your time now, boss. Sorry if I was prying. It's just really weird not hearing his voice at all around here."

Tul nods and shoots his subordinate a weak smile, who salutes before leaving. It's possible that Max really was avoiding him because of something that he did, which is why his Nong wasn't opening up to him. _But if so, what did I do? I wonder if he's confided in anyone else?_

He takes his phone out and shoots Great a chat.

* * *

**Tul** 💪

Hey bro

I have a question

**The GREATest** 😎

Shoot bro

**Tul** 💪

Maxi is being weird this week. Did he say anything to you at all?

I'm worried that I did something and just didn't know

So I thought I'd check

**The GREATest** 😎

What do you mean he's being weird?

**Tul** 💪

It's, uh, difficult to explain

But essentially I feel like he's been avoiding me. This after him being oddly clingy last Sunday is just so strange

**The GREATest** 😎

LMAO do I even want to know what you guys were doing on Sunday

And what exactly oddly clingy means 👀

**Tul** 💪

LOL it's nothing unsafe for you to hear okay

We went to uni on a whim, went on a trip down memory lane

He was extra huggy and mushy that night when we got home

Then all of a sudden he's being so distant. He's been like this since Tuesday I think?

I feel like this is because of Maeng but at the same time...not? IDK... I'm just so confused

**The GREATest** 😎

Huh

Very interesting

He didn't tell me anything. But I have an idea why

HOWEVER

It's not my place to speculate so I'm not gonna say anything. It should come from him 😊

**Tul** 💪

Phuean!!!

Help a bro out 😩 You've gotta spill

**The GREATest** 😎

It's seriously not my place, phuean

I'm sure Max will tell you when he's ready

**Tul** 💪

Ugh

Okay. But you swear that he didn't tell you anything?

Or maybe he did and he just swore you into secrecy 👀

**The GREATest** 😎

LMAO obviously I wouldn't say if it were the latter

But seriously, he didn't

I can message him? See if I can get something

**Tul** 💪

That'd be great. Keep me posted bro

**The GREATest** 😎

You got it!

* * *

He crosses his fingers for an update from Great soon. In the meantime, he pulls up his chat window with Foei.

* * *

**Tul** 💪

Hey bro

Had a quick question

**Foei** 🤸

Hey Phi, sup?

**Tul** 💪

Do you by chance know if something's up with Max?

He's been weird recently

I feel like this has something to do with Maeng, but he isn't telling me about it. Normally he would. Which is why it's weird

**Foei** 🤸

Welp

This must be really serious if even YOU don't know 😳

I did hear from Meiko that something's up with Max

But Max hasn't told her anything either

Now I'm worried. Let me reach out to Maxi

I'll let you know if I hear anything. I hope it's nothing too serious

**Tul** 💪

Thanks bro. Really appreciate it

**Foei** 🤸

Anytime, Phi. I take it even Great doesn't know?

**Tul** 💪

Nope 😕

**Foei** 🤸

Aw man

It's okay Phi, we'll find out eventually

**Tul** 💪

Thanks again!

* * *

A little later, Tul calls Mew via their internal phone line to discuss the transition of one of their new product lines into production.

"Hey Mew," Tul greets as Mew picks up. "Got a minute to talk about the NPI process? There's some kinks we need to sort out before we mass produce."

"Sure," Mew chirps. "I'm listening."

"Great. We'll need to meet in person," Tul responds. "There's items in the blueprints that I need to go over with you. You down to talk in the small conference room? Just bring yourself.'

"I sure am. See you in five."

They greet each other again before sitting down opposite each other in the small meeting room. Tul lays some of the blueprints out and asks clarifying questions. They go back and forth for about half an hour until Tul is satisfied that everything is in order.

"Okay, awesome. Looks like we're ready to get production started on this," Tul says as he packs his papers and laptop up. "Appreciate your time, Mew."

"Anytime, _phuean_ ," Mew replies with a smile. Then suddenly, his expression turns serious. "I had a question, by the way. Feel free not to answer if it's too intrusive, but...is Max okay? His vibe's been off recently whenever I see him in the hallways. He's usually chipper so seeing him so...subdued?...got me a little worried."

_Oh my...so I guess it's really that obvious?_ Tul's eyebrows knit together again. "I'm really not sure. He hasn't opened up to me yet. I figured he needs space so I'm waiting for him to be ready to share. Thanks for checking though."

Mew hums. "I see. Sorry if I sounded so nosy there. It's just...he's such a ray of sunshine, it's so obvious when he's down and I couldn't help but worry. At least he has you to confide in."

Tul smiles weakly at that. _Let's hope that he_ does _confide in me at some point._ "MD asked me the same thing earlier. It's cool that you guys are looking out for him. I'm glad he's so loved."

Mew winks at him. "Of course, though nobody here loves him as much as you do."

Tul swats at Mew's arm playfully with a blueprint. "I mean, you're not wrong, but I hear the insinuation and I'm debunking you right now, _phuean_."

"Oh dear. What if Max finally realized his more-than-brotherly feelings for you, and he's not sharing because he's afraid of ruining the friendship?" Mew teases, but Tul freezes at that. Mew notices and his face immediately turns serious.

"Whoa, there...I was joking, okay?" Mew says cautiously. Tul's mind starts buzzing at that. It's not like he hadn't thought of that too. But it couldn't be the actual reason...right?

This is no time to be dwelling on such a... _dangerous_ thought, though, so he files it away to ponder for later. He forces himself to smile reassuringly at Mew. "I know, Mew. Anyway, let's go back. Here's hoping no fires came up while I was away."

Unfortunately for Tul, Mew's words stay in his head like a persistent itch for the rest of his shift. Thankfully it doesn't affect his work - he's able to compartmentalize well enough that his personal affairs don't typically get in the way - but _still_.

Somehow he manages to finish up earlier than usual - it's only 6 PM when he decides to call it a day. He doesn't tell Max so he can surprise his junior by personally dropping by the Sales department, instead of waiting for him to come to his office and lounge around till Tul's done for the day. 

To his dismay, though, Max's desk is already empty when he gets there - no laptop, no bag. Tul asks one of the Sales staff pulling overtime where Max is.

"Oh - didn't he tell you that he's at a tradeshow? He left a few hours ago."

Tul almost frowns at that, but he remembers his manners and thanks the staff instead before turning to go back to the reception area. He pauses in the lobby and calls Max. The younger man picks up and he hears a hissed _Shit_! far from the speaker before Max formally answers. "Hey Phi, good evening."

Tul frowns for real now. _Was that_ Shit _for me, or..._ "Good evening. Where are you now, Maxi? I dropped by Sales to fetch you but you weren't there anymore?"

Somehow, he visualizes Max wincing at that. "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. I had a scheduled tradeshow for today, I was planning to just go straight to your condo after. No need to pick me up or anything."

_To my condo, huh? Not "go straight home"?_ Tul thinks with dismay. It's a small detail, but Max tends to speak as if Tul's condo is his home too. For him to refer to it otherwise is just...disturbing.

Not to mention that he "forgot" to tell Tul about his scheduled tradeshow today and opted to pass on a ride from his Phi, which is NOT typical Maxi behavior when he's staying at Tul's place. _Did he really forget, or did he keep me out of the loop on purpose?_

Tul feels the beginnings of a headache coming on. He forces himself to remain amiable, though - the last thing he wants is to induce friction.

"No worries, Maxi," he replies in what he hopes is a reassuring tone. "Take care on your way home, okay? What do you want for dinner?"

"I'll be eating before I go back so don't worry about me, Phi."

Tul feels another pang in his chest. _Max turning my efforts to take care of him down...damn, at this point I'm SURE something's wrong._ He does his best to sound normal, though. "Is that so? Gotcha then. See you at home, Maxi."

"See ya, Phi," Max responds before hanging up. Well... he's going to have to keep a closer eye on Max now, if he's to figure out what's wrong with his Nong.

He's hoping that Max is just taking their Stop Flirting agenda to heart, and nothing else.

So Tul goes home alone, eats takeout alone, and prepares for bed alone. He feels a pang in his chest again and he berates himself for missing Max's presence when they're currently sharing the same roof. _Why so clingy, Pakorn? He'll be home soon._

Tul's doorbell rings at half past 8 while he was in the middle of reading. He places his book on the nightstand and jumps out of bed to open the main door. He is greeted from the doorway by a tired-looking Max, and he almost wants to envelope his poor Nong in the tightest, most comforting hug he could muster right then and there.

He holds back, though. That would be a little too out of left field. Instead, he smiles at the younger man as he enters and asks him about his day.

Not too long after, Max finishes changing into his night clothes and settles down on the sofa bed while Tul lounges on his bed, reading. Or more accurately, _pretending_ to read. In reality, Tul watches from the corner of his eye as Max curls up on his left side, back turned to Tul with limbs wrapped around his hotdog pillow, and presumably scrolling through his phone without saying a word to Tul. Annoyingly, Mew's words ring in Tul's head again.

_What if Max finally realized his more-than-brotherly feelings for you, and he's not sharing because he's afraid of ruining the friendship?_

It can't be, right? An idea pops up in Tul's head. _Let's test the waters, shall we? Then I can prove to myself that I'm just overthinking._

Tul places his book back on the nightstand and turns his night lamp off before getting up, walking over to the sofa bed. He perches on the edge and watches Max's back go rigid when he feels his Phi's presence.

_Max stiffening up when I'm nearby? He's never done that before…this is not a good sign._

Still, Tul soldiers on.

"Maxi, you look down and like you could use a hug. Do you mind if Phi sleeps with you tonight?" Tul says in his softest, most soothing voice, like Max is fragile and could break at any time. He could swear that he heard Max's breath hitch at that. _Shit. Okay. That's not a good sign either._

Max partially turns back towards him. "I'm fine, Phi, but thanks for worrying. If you want to sleep here you can."

"Okay, then I will," Tul replies with an air of finality. He stands up to fetch his pillows and comforter from the bed then promptly returns to the sofa bed. "Scoot over and make room for me, Nong?"

Max does as he is told but keeps his back turned to Tul the whole time. He continues to scroll on his phone while Tul arranges his pillows and spreads his comforter to cover the both of them. When Tul is satisfied he finally lies down on his left side, pressing his torso against Max's back and looping his arms tight around Max's middle. He also drapes a leg over Max's thigh and presses a kiss to Max's nape, which isn't anything out of the ordinary when they cuddle.

What's out of the ordinary though is how Max _tenses_ at that. The younger man wiggles around a bit and seems to scoot away from him ever-so-slightly. "Phiii, it's getting too hot with your comforter on."

Tul's mind buzzes with Mew's words again, but somehow he manages to pretend like warning sirens aren't going off like crazy in his head. He chuckles and kicks the comforter off, then wraps his leg around Max's again like nothing happened.

"There, problem solved," he says triumphantly, bringing Max closer by tightening his hold on the younger's torso. He kisses the top of Max's spine this time for good measure and feels Max shiver. 

"Good night, Nong," he says in the same soft voice that he used earlier. "Whatever it is that's on your mind, I hope you feel better soon. I love you."

He hears Max swallow. "I...thank you, Phi. Good night."

Tul wonders if he should call Max out for not saying I love you back, but he decides to have pity on his Nong. In any case, his mind was already running a hundred miles per hour trying to process the "data" that he's gathered from tonight's "experiment", and it's definitely a lot to chew.

_Good luck getting enough sleep tonight_ , he thinks as he squeezes his eyes shut and tries to silence his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't gonna post until I've written Max and Maeng's date but my impatient ass couldn't wait LMAO. We'll be diving back into Max's mind soon. Welcome aboard the Angst™ Train. 🥴
> 
> Also - title credits go to Jessie Ware. Got 'em from her song Say You Love Me - give it a listen?
> 
> Thanks again for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @jaoiebellz on Twitter and this work is on the bird app as well. Come scream about MaxTul with me? 🥺🥺🥺
> 
> https://twitter.com/jaoiebellz/status/1353669190549458951?s=19


End file.
